Dirty Sexy Galleons
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: post DH but not epilogue compliant. Hermione is a talented lawyer but her patience will be put to the test when she becomes the Malfoys' family lawyer. Will she find love amongst the insane antics of the Malfoys or will she go crazy herself?
1. The Offer

A/N: I got my inspiration for this from that new show Dirty Sexy Money. I've not seen it but I figured why the hell not give it a Harry Potter Spin! This story takes place post DH but I'm forgetting the epilogue. Let me know if this is something I should continue or what.

For the first time in a long time Hermione Granger was a free woman. She was free from school and was now a practicing lawyer. She was free from Voldemort and the only tyrants she had to worry about now were bill collectors. She was also free from Ron after a mildly awkward 'you're just a friend' talk. Yes, the world was hers and right now she was working on making it a better place. She had become a champion for the wizarding world's most unwanted; elves, half-breeds, giants and any other creature that could weasel its way into Hermione's heart.

While she was quite content with her philanthropic lifestyle, being a defender of the disadvantaged didn't exactly bring the galleons rolling in. It was this predicament that had Hermione actually considering Lucius Malfoy's offer of being the Malfoy family lawyer.

She waited outside of Lucius' office and thought back to their rather interesting first meeting.

She was sitting in her rather small and dingy office, working on a case for a house elf.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see the receptionist, Linda.

"Yes?"

"Um, there's a man here to see you….a Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione's face contorted into one of extreme puzzlement.

"Oh…well send him in, I guess."

She wasn't sure if she would be seeing Lucius or Draco, but what she did know was there was no reason either one of them would come calling.

"I suppose I should feel fortunate to be meeting with you, as I'm not a desperately poor half-breed," Lucius drawled as he entered her office with a swagger of superiority.

Hermione was immediately reminded how much she disliked the Malfoys.

"Oh well I wouldn't be so sure about that. I mean, I'd guess you're what….half man, half demon spawn?" she answered back coolly.

For a minute Hermione thought he would slap her for being an insolent mudblood, but Lucius only chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you're a little spit-fire. I need that for the position I'm looking to fill."

Hermione scoffed, "And what is that? Do you need a new nanny to change Draco's diapers or does Narcissa need a surgeon to make sure her plastic face doesn't fall off? Either way, I'm neither so I don't see why you're here."

Lucius took a seat in front of her desk.

"Tsk tsk, Miss Granger. Now you're just being rude. Just hear me out."

With a roll of her eyes she gestured for him to proceed.

"Look, I'm going to level with you, here," he started.

Hermione looked up and saw something in Lucius Malfoy that she had never seen before; vulnerability. Vulnerability, even in a pathetic, low-life, scumbag, asshole, was something that Hermione found hard to ignore.

"The final battle, while good for the wizarding world, has proved to be most damaging for the Malfoy name."

Hermione knew exactly what he was talking about. The Malfoys should have been in Azkaban for their loyalty to Voldemort. Fortunately for them, the hero, Harry Potter, had testified on their behalf, explaining Narcissa's part in the Dark Lord's demise. While they had avoided hard time, the Malfoy name was quite tarnished. Not only were they thought of as traitors, the reckless behavior induced by fortune didn't exactly win them any sympathy. In short, Hermione thought of them as the Hiltons of the wizarding world.

"I'm quite certain you're aware of our troubles, so I'll get right to the point. We need a good family lawyer to take our name out of the mud. Someone who is shrewd and efficient and I believe those are qualities you posses. You also have a degree in law, which would prove very useful in being a lawyer."

His usual smugness had returned.

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"Let me get this right, you want _me _to be your personal lawyer? I'm sorry, but you're not exactly my kind of client. Why would I waste my time being the legal babysitter for a family of spoiled snobs when there are people out there who actually need help?"

Lucius shifted in his seat and leaned on the desk.

"I thought you might feel that way, which is why I'm happy to tell you that your efforts will be generously compensated. It's said you're a bright witch, but just in case that's not entirely accurate, I'll clue you in; galleons will give you the freedom to do all the good deeds you desire."

Hermione couldn't argue with that logic. She couldn't help but think of all the great things she could do with the 'generous compensation.'

"I can see that my offer has sparked your interest. I'll give you a week to think about it. When a week is up, see me here" he said handing her a business card.

Lucius got up to leave but Hermione wasn't finished.

"Wait!"

He turned slowly, hoping she had just decided to take the job.

"Why me?"

Lucius looked her up and down and a smile spread across his face.

"Actually, it was Draco who suggested you."

With that, he took his leave and Hermione was left utterly perplexed. The strange thing was his last statement was what surprised her the most. Draco had suggested her? Did he actually regard her as a talented lawyer or was this some ploy?

Hermione was taken out of her memory when a passing wizard plopped down the Daily Prophet on the chair next to her. She looked over at it and decided she might as well read a bit while she waited to give Lucius her answer. She was immediately grabbed by the headline:

**Draco Malfoy- Diagon Alley Sex Scandal!**

Apparently Draco was caught in Diagon Alley propositioning a hooker. What was more damaging was this prostitute had turned out to be a cross-dresser. In a few minutes she'd be in Lucius' office accepting the position and she wondered just what the hell she was getting herself into.


	2. Best Laid Plans

Lucius was in a very odd place emotionally. He was thrilled that Hermione took the position, however, he was incredibly irate at the first task she'd have to take care of.

"How could you let this happen?" Lucius yelled as he slammed down the paper where Draco had his head buried in his arms.

The two Malfoys were sitting down to breakfast and Draco was nursing an intense hangover.

Draco replied, but Lucius only heard muffled blabbering.

"What did you say?" he snapped.

Draco raised his head, revealing his extremely bloodshot eyes.

"I didn't know she was a hooker," he stated as he took a sip of coffee.

"You didn't know she was a HOOKER? How about you didn't know SHE was a HE!"

"Uhg, would you two stop that insufferable yelling?" Narcissa droned, sitting down at the table. She was in the long process of waking up with her morning martini.

"Good morning my dearest, perhaps you could surface from you drink long enough to tell our son what an embarrassment he is!" Lucius seethed.

Narcissa looked from her husband to her son, mumbled something and left the kitchen, only to reappear momentarily in the doorway.

"Oh, by the way, my _darling_ husband, the Granger girl sent an owl, she'll be here around noon. She better be as good as you say," she said between sips. Narcissa left again, but this time for good. She had one martini to finish and another one to start. Her schedule was demanding.

"Granger? You hired Granger?" Draco questioned, perking up noticeably.

"Yes, and just in time too evidently" his father sneered as he sat down to read the article about his offspring.

"How'd she look?" Draco asked after a period of silence.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern. She could have three heads for all I care, as long as she's as smart as you say she is."

Draco went back to the retreat in his arms. Daylight was too much to bear right now. His thoughts soon turned to Hermione and her recent employment. He liked the idea of the close proximity the two would be sharing, but it would indeed be hard to seduce a woman who was hired to help him untangle himself out of a cross-dressing hooker scandal. However, Draco's ego assured him that it could be done.

Lucius peered over his paper and looked at the slumped figure of his son.

"I know what you're thinking and I can assure you I won't allow it to happen. Trying to screw the lawyer hired to clean up your screw ups is a bit counter-productive, don't you think?"

Draco emerged from his arms to scowl at his father.

"Well then why the hell did you hire her? Surely you don't think I recommended her because I _actually_ think she's smart, do you?" 

Lucius set down his paper.

"Of course not. I know you well enough to know that logic escapes you. The fact is that Miss Granger is smart enough seeing as she graduated top of her class and level-headed enough to have endured the idiocy of Harry Potter for countless years. Besides, hiring a muggle-born in and of itself helps to create a new image for the Malfoy name."

Lucius got up from the table and addressed his son once more as before he left to get ready for the day.

"Oh, and please do try to not do something completely stupid before our meeting with Miss Granger. She's got enough on her plate as it is."

Draco made a face at his father as he left. Like hell he'd leave Granger alone, when did he ever carry out directions?

Draco had gone up to his bedroom to get a bit more sleep. He hadn't counted on his nap going over an hour, so when he groggily looked at the clock he was shocked to see it was 12:36.

'Shit!' he thought as he fought his way out of his tangled bed sheets. He had wanted to be there when Hermione arrived. So much for that plan. The best case scenario now was to 'interrupt' the meeting looking incredibly suave.

Draco quickly slicked back his hair and changed into decent clothing. He gave himself a final check in the mirror and made his way to the target; Hermione Granger.

He heard muffled voices from the parlor as he made his way down the grand staircase. This was it, he hadn't seen her in years and this meeting was crucial to Draco's plan.

Hermione was mid-sentence when Draco swaggered in.

'Like father, like son,' she thought to herself.

"Hello, Granger," he said smoothly, looking her up and down. To be honest, she wasn't dressed very suggestively; a knee length skirt and a sensible blouse. Oh well, he'd just have to work with it.

"You're looking _good _today. No longer a little girl, eh?" he finished with an eyebrow waggle.

"Oh good lord," Lucius muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why thank you, Draco. Now that you've got that out of your system, I must say that I'm glad to see you're able to distinguish the sex of those you poorly hit on! Now, if only you possessed that ability two nights ago," she retorted.

This was certainly turning into an interesting meeting.

Okay so we've had our first Draco/Hermione interaction!! Let me know what ya'll think! Reviews feed me!


	3. Play The Game

For all intents and purposes, Hermione had just popped the overly large balloon of Draco's pompous attitude, and the bang, though nonexistent, successfully silenced the slithering Slytherin.

Both Lucius and Hermione stood, signaling the end of the meeting.

"Well, Miss Granger, it's promising that you're able to silence bumbling idiots. I hope you'll be as successful when you pay a visit to our friends at the Daily Prophet," he said, shaking her hand.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, they'll think twice before they touch the Malfoy name again once I'm through with them," she replied with a confident smile.

Draco skulked in the corner, watching the professional interaction with a scowl. This wasn't over yet.

"Hermione," Draco blurted out, catching her by surprise.

"Wait just a minute. We should do a bit of catching up."

Lucius let out an exasperated sigh. No doubt Draco was still scheming, oh well. Miss Granger proved she could handle him. He'd let his son learn his lessons the hard way. If he was to be completely honest with himself, he was looking forward to the feisty young woman taking his son down a peg or two.

"I'll leave you two to 'catching up'" he stated as he left with a knowing smile.

Hermione inwardly groaned at the idea of being left alone with Draco. While both of the Malfoy men were assholes, Lucius had _some _sense of common decency. Well….he didn't make lame passes at her, anyway. She couldn't say the same for Draco. The tiniest part of her felt flattered at his feeble attempt, but she quickly put that horrid thought aside.

"I suppose I should ask you what you've been up to, but Rita Skeeter has taken care of that for me," she said smirking, as she held unfolded the paper.

"Look, I'm going to level with you."

Damnit. There it was again. That damned vulnerability! Hermione couldn't help but bring down at least some of her highly guarded defenses.

"I know we haven't had the greatest of pasts," he started.

"That's a bit of an understatement!" she said, her anger quickly jumping back.

"Let me finish," he said softly.

"I can't even begin to defend my past behavior, no more than I can change it…no matter how much I wish I could."

Hermione's face visibly softened. While seemingly dense, Draco was a quick study and found that the normal Malfoy charm wouldn't work on Hermione. He had gone into the 'reformed bad boy' act. It certainly seemed like it was working.

"I don't know if my dad told you…but, I was the one who suggested we hire you."

Draco was easing his way closer to Hermione as he slickly laid on the compliments.

Ever the professional, Hermione tried to remain focused as Draco closed in their distance.

"Um, uh..yes he might have mentioned that," she said as she inspected her briefcase, avoiding his unrelenting gaze. For some reason, she felt that simple eye contact would make things too intimate.

Draco smirked at the sight of the 'sophisticated' lawyer melting into one of a fumbling schoolgirl. Things were looking up for Draco, especially when she dropped several documents onto the floor.

He didn't hesitate to sweep them right up and used the opportunity to get rid of the remaining space between them.

"I figured it would take somebody really smart to get us out of our recent messes" he said in a near whisper, placing the papers gently in her hand.

Hermione couldn't help but shudder at the physical contact that was innocent and laced with ulterior motives at the same time. What was she doing? This was not the way a professional lawyer acted!

She pushed past him in a huff and spun around to address him.

"I have a hard time believing that. ALL throughout school you took every chance you could get to treat me like shit! And now you expect me to believe you've changed? I hardly believe you've seen the light considering you can't even see the difference between a man and a woman!"

Hermione felt victorious in her power-play for control of the conversation. Her eyebrows were raised in expectation of an answer.

'This ought to be good' she thought.

Draco never outwardly lost his cool, but inside he was panicking. It was time to bring out the A game.

"Hermione, you're assuming that I genuinely disliked you when we were in school. True, I acted the part of an ass…"

At this point he once again entered her personal space and lowered his voice as he brought his mouth right to her ear.

"But maybe that's because you were everything I wanted in someone I shouldn't have."

Just as she realized how close he was, he was gone and out of the room. It was so surreal, she wasn't entirely sure it had actually happened.

What did he mean? Were they still talking about her abilities as a lawyer, or had he taken it to another level? What's more bothering was that she wasn't completely disgusted by the feel of his hot breath against her ear.

She shook these troubling thoughts out of her head, and mentally put on her lawyer mask again. She had some Daily Prophet fish to fry.

Draco watched Hermione leave in a hurry. He knew he had gotten to her and it would just be a matter of time before he would garner the reward for all of his seducing. He mentally patted himself on the back, especially for that last line. It was a good thing his mother left all those romance novels around. Despite all his scheming and plotting, there was one thing he couldn't figure out; why all this trouble for Hermione Granger?

Not wanting to confront any truths he wasn't ready for, he reminded himself that it was just a game.

Wasn't it?

Rita Skeeter chewed on the end of her quill, feeling quite pleased with herself. She looked around her big new office that was reward for her slew of Malfoy articles that sold Daily Prophets like hotcakes. She considered this most recent article her biggest success in that she didn't even have to take copious liberties to make it juicy.

'The stupid little wanker did all the work for me!' she mused to herself.

Her self-praise session was cut short by a knock on the door. It was her personal assistant, Antonio.

"Come in!"

"Um, Miss Skeeter?"

Rita turned towards him and peered down her glasses, drinking in his muscular form.

"Antonio! How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Kitty Kat," she said with a purr. There was a reason she hired this wizard, and it wasn't because of his brains, that was for sure.

"Oh, right," he said embarrassed at his mistake. He shut the door and knocked again.

Rita rolled her eyes. His stupidity was the price she had to pay for the eye candy.

"Come in," she said in a less cheery manner.

"Kitty Kat? There's a Miss Granger here to see you.

This was certainly an interesting development. Rita didn't exactly look back fondly on her history with the girl. What was she doing here?

"Send her in," she said, curiosity in her tone.

The woman who entered her office was not the Hermione Granger she remembered. The bushy hair had been tamed and the awkwardness of the teenage years was replaced with an easy grace.

'Doesn't change the fact that she's a stupid little bitch' she thought.

"Miss Skeeter, I'm here concerning your most recent article in the Daily Prophet," she said in a no-nonsense voice.

"Oh? And why's that?" she said condescendingly, as though Hermione was still a little fourth year.

"Because I represent the Malfoy family, and that means you're going to be the sorriest witch in the world," she said unwaveringly, one eyebrow lifted coolly.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, the more I get the more I want to write so keep them coming! I love to hear what people think, is it stupid, dumb, makes your brain melt? Let me know!**


	4. It Never Ends

The two witches were squared off and it appeared both were ready to pounce at the drop of a hat.

"You? The Malfoys hired you? Wow they certainly have sunk to a new low, hiring the likes of you," Rita said with a scoff.

"I can just see the headline now; Idiot Family Hires Idiot Girl!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, not even close to crumbling.

"That's funny, I thought it would read something more like, Ridiculed Reporter Sued for Defamation Of Character!"

Rita paled at the thought of legal action.

"Of course, mine's not as catchy as yours, but journalism isn't my forte. You, though, seem to know what grabs attention," said with a smirk, holding up the article in question.

Seemingly frozen, Rita stood completely still as Hermione circled her.

"Libel, Miss Skeeter. Are you familiar with the term?"

They exchanged icy glares and Rita once again found her courage, unwilling to threatened by this sad excuse for a witch.

"Libel? Libel would mean that I had lied in my report, look at the picture yourself!"

There was indeed a picture of the young Malfoy with some sort of questionable company, but it was blurry at best.

"Print news may be your expertise, but please, let me share a bit of mine. If you were to be taken to court for libel in this case you wouldn't stand a chance, and I'll tell you why. You lack justification; you cannot prove that the 'facts' reported were indeed true. I can assure you that the picture will do nothing for you. You also lack fair comment; There's no way you can show that your statements express a view that a reasonable person could have held. Only a sick-minded person like you would automatically assume Mr. Malfoy was indeed propositioning a cross-dressing hooker. Another person viewing the scene might have assumed he was giving her directions."

Rita Skeeter had grown red with anger during Hermione's little lesson. Hermione almost expected steam to come right out of her ears.

"You and I BOTH know that Mr. Malfoy was not giving anybody directions anywhere. Surely you know the truth."

Hermione did indeed believe that Draco had, in fact, propositioned a prostitute. Whether or not he was sure of the sex of said prostitute, she couldn't be sure. However, her job was to defend her client and keeping stories like this out of the paper was the best means of doing that.

"Oh Miss Skeeter, don't tell me you're so naïve as to believe that it's the truth that matters in the court of law. It's all about what _appears _to be true, and I'm afraid your little stories will end up being seen as malicious fantasies in the eyes of a jury."

Hermione was surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. Had she really just said that? Defending the disadvantaged rarely allowed opportunities for Hermione to get into the sneakier side of law….and a part of her really liked being able to out-sleaze Rita Skeeter. Besides, it would all be for a good cause in the end.

Rita finally relented. It had finally sunk in that she wasn't dealing with a little girl, but a savvy lawyer, ready to strike.

She sat down at her desk and refused to meet the confident stare of Hermione Granger.

"What is your plan of action then?" Rita asked in a voice that lacked the usual venom it held. In fact, Hermione would have categorized it as scared.

"Well, you _could _be taken to court," Hermione started. Rita gulped.

"And as pleasing as it would be to completely clean you out, the Malfoys are in no need of galleons. It's their character that's been damaged, not their bank account."

Rita looked up, quizzically.

"Well then what do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

Hermione smiled, this encounter couldn't have gone better.

"Your connections. I believe you also work for a publication called, _Witch Weekly,_" Hermione stated, pleased that the pieces of her plan were falling into place.

While Hermione was off fighting the dragon of the Daily Prophet, Draco lazed about the manor, deep in reflection.

Outwardly, he was quite pleased with himself. He lived a life of privilege that spared him the woes of working. Of course, outwardly, he acted as though he was seventeen and the life he lead would be very pleasing to someone of seventeen years. In reality, he was twenty-six, and the twenty-six year old in him didn't share the rosy outlook of his younger counterpart. The 'life of privilege' was really a life without any long-term goals. He was jobless and unmotivated. All in all, he hadn't much to show for his life other than a rather large collection of scandalous stories.

Draco frowned at this self-assessment. Being a fifty year old playboy was hardly appealing and what was more bothersome was the very fact that it was bothering him! He had never doubted himself before. What was different now that had him feeling he lacked value?

"The Granger girl."

Draco looked up from the armchair he had settled in to see his mother hovering above him.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked, worried his mother had somehow answered a question he didn't dare ask.

"The Granger girl, what do you think of her?" she questioned, sitting down in the chair adjacent to her son.

That was certainly a loaded question. What was his mother getting at?

"What do you mean…..what do I think of her as a lawyer?"

She shrugged as she stirred her drink, absent-mindedly.

"I don't know, just in general I suppose."

Draco was not in the mood for meddling mother interactions.

"What does it matter?" he said in a tone that he hoped would signal for the end of the subject.

Narcissa simply smiled at her son. Her family had been through hell and back, but they were still a family and she was still entitled to nag her son about girls.

"Oh I don't know, I suppose I always thought you had a sort of…..affection, for her."

Draco looked incredulously at his mother. He was irritated at her accusation, but he couldn't decide if it was because it was completely off or dangerously accurate. Damn mothers and their intuitions.

"That's ridiculous," he covered, "You should know better than anybody how much I hated her in school. I always talked about how much I couldn't stand the stupid little chit."

"That's precisely the point. You were _always _talking about her. In my experience, once a girl has captured a boy's heart, she bears constant taunts and teases."

Draco just rolled his eyes. Narcissa continued.

"When your father and I first met, he told me I smelled and took every opportunity he could to trip me and pull my hair. Of course, we were eleven, but it was love."

He couldn't help but notice the warmth in his mother's eyes. True, their relationship was strained now, but Draco took comfort in the love his parents shared.

If his parents could maintain trust and love through all the trials they'd endured, maybe there was hope for him.

The intimate moment was interrupted by one of their many house elves.

"Miss, there is someone at the door, looking for the master of the house."

Narcissa looked confused, "Well who would be calling?"

Draco got up to follow his mother, his curiosity sparked as well.

The two Malfoys were met with a young man whose complexion was considerably darker than their own, but his facial features were alarmingly similar to those of Lucius.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Laverock. I'm looking for the man whom I believe to be my father, Lucius Malfoy."

**A/N: Poor Hermione! She thinks she's solved one problem and another one pops up! The reviews are great and keep me going so please keep them up! Anything is welcome. **


	5. What's Left Unsaid

"Merlin, Hermione! I haven't talked to you in two weeks and you've gone insane!"

Every month Harry and Hermione got together at a coffee shop in London to do a bit of catching up. Both led such busy lives, but couldn't stand to be away from each other for too long. For the longest time it seemed that Harry would be the one with all the interesting developments; fans flocking him constantly, reporters hounding him for interviews. Harry was the wizarding world's biggest celebrity, after all. However, this meeting was different. It was Hermione who was plunged into the chaotic world of wizard celebrity.

She gently laughed at Harry's reaction to her recent adventures. Her life had, indeed changed quite a bit since the last time they'd met.

"I suppose it is a bit out of the blue," Hermione conceded.

"A bit? Last time I checked, you hated the Malfoys," Harry said, sipping his coffee.

"I don't _hate _them. It's not that bad really, it's certainly spiced up my life and the Malfoys have some redeeming qualities."

Harry smirked at this.

"Like what? The paycheck they give you?"

Hermione turned thoughtful. to think of it, yes! That is a plus," she said laughing, Harry joining her.

"Well then you can buy me that leather jacket I've had my eye on," he suggested playfully.

"Most of my earnings will be going to help the undefended, I'll have you know," she retorted.

Harry gave her a warm smile. "That is good to know. I can't say I'm too thrilled about the company you're keeping, but I'm glad to hear you're still above it. Just keep it that way."

The conversation had turned too serious for Hermione's comfort and she veered back to the more comedic subject matter.

"Oh! You'll never believe this!"

With her new status as Malfoy-secret-keeper in mind, Harry leaned in eagerly.

"Draco 'you filthy mudblood' Malfoy was hitting on me yesterday. I'm sure of it!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at this surprising little news brief.

"Wow, Hermione, he _must _be at a new low if he's going after the likes of you."

Harry's joke was met with a playful, yet hard, punch to the shoulder.

"Oh shut up!" she said smiling.

"Seriously, don't you find it a bit odd? He's even the one who suggested Lucius hire me! He was laying it on rather thick too! 'You were everything I wanted and someone I couldn't have' or something like that. That's what he said!After all these years, why I'm I now being held in such high regard?"

Harry leaned back, studying the distant and quizzical stare on his friend's face. He didn't like the sounds of this one bit.

"Hermione, you do realize it's probably all just a stupid game to him, right? Don't take it the wrong way! I mean, you're a wonderful, amazing, and brilliant witch…but idiots like Draco Malfoy don't notice things like that. Don't fall for the 'reformed bad boy' act."

Hermione was about to reply in defense of Draco but she stopped herself. Why the hell should she defend Draco? Of course this was all a game…but maybe a part of her wished it wasn't.

"No, you're right," the stated, "In fact I plan on using his skill for that game to get him out of this prostitute mess."

Harry's brow furrowed, "How so?" Hermione's plans were always nothing short of genius and he was looking forward to hearing her latest.

"Well, let's just say that Rita Skeeter and I have come to an understanding and the Malfoy family will be the main feature of an upcoming _Witch Weekly_. Draco, in particular, will be showcased as the sinner turned saint. The public can't resist reformed sinners, and I have a feeling they'll feel no differently about the Malfoys."

Harry beamed and held up his coffee cup, motioning for Hermione to do the same.

"Hermione Granger, you never cease to amaze!"

With that, they clinked their cups together and Hermione felt extremely triumphant.

While Hermione was drinking out of a coffee cup, Lucius Malfoy was dodging one.

"Cissy! Please, sweetheart, calm down!"

BANG

Another cup was artfully avoided.

"Don't you 'Cissy' me you two-timing ass!"

BANG

Lucius was narrowly missed by a plate. Narcissa's aim improved with each strike.

Lucius had been sure this day would border upon boring, so imagine his surprise when he came home to an enraged wife and estranged son.

Draco and Jasper sat in an awkward silence as they couldn't help but hear the blowout going on in the kitchen.

Draco didn't know what to make of Jasper. As horrible as people painted his father, he would have never guessed he'd cheated on his wife. Logically, Draco couldn't be mad at Jasper for the actions of his father, but Draco rarely relied on logic and sneered at the stranger. Of course, this Jasper fellow could have gone about this whole business in a more civilized way. Announcing to a woman who is not your mother that her husband is your father isn't exactly the most couth thing to do. Unfortunately, this lack of concern for emotions was a signature Malfoy quality and if the similar looks weren't enough, that shared attitude put the nail in the coffin.

"So," snapped Draco, "how old are you?"

"Twenty-eight" he replied evenly.

The battle that ensued in the next room ended abruptly with the slam of a door. Both Draco and Jasper peered over towards the kitchen to try and catch a glimpse of who had left and who had stayed.

They were soon joined by Lucius whose face was adorned with a red mark that was distinctly shaped like a hand.

"Draco, could I have a moment alone with Mr. Laverock," his tone was one of exhaustion.

Draco was appalled, the _legitimate _child had to leave?

He was about to argue, but the look on his father's face told him that this was a battle he would not win. He sulked out of the room and a small part of him wanted to stick his tongue out at Jasper. Just today Draco had learned of his existence and already the sibling rivalry was beginning.

After checking to make sure Draco and left, Lucius sat down across from Jasper.

"Now, if you are indeed who you claim to be, we have much to discuss," he stated, settling in for a conversation that would last well into the night.

Hermione was sleeping soundly, when she heard an insistent banging on her door. She opened one eye to look at the clock that sat on her nightstand. It was three in the morning. She grudgingly got out of her bed and slipped on a robe. Sleep quickly left her eyes when she peered through the peep-hole.

Hermione quickly unbolted the door and couldn't believe that a puffy-eyed Narcissa Malfoy was visiting her at such an ungodly hour.

"I knocked _forever_!" she whined, "What kept you?"

Hermione was so floored by Narcissa's indignation that she could do nothing but stare at her with eyes widened in shock.

"Well?" Narcissa almost yelled, "May I come in?"

Before she could answer, Narcissa had pushed past her and was inspecting Hermione's living room. Hermione shut the door, and was amused at how much Narcissa clashed with the muggle surrounding.

"Narcissa….." Hermione said, not knowing where to start, "How did you find me?"

"That's not important!" she said through a deluge of tears.

So much for that line of questioning.

"Okay….so what can I do for you?" Hermione asked as she watched Narcissa examine the remote control.

"Your house is so small!" she said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

Hermione should have been mad, but for Narcissa Malfoy, that was almost a kind statement.

"Narcissa, what's wrong?" she asked, nearing the point of annoyed.

"It's Lucius!" she cried as she collapsed onto the couch. She buried her face in a hanky and began to sob uncontrollably.

"What about Lucius?"

Most people would not have understood Narcissa's answer, as it was mostly whining that was muffled by giant, wet sobs. However, Hermione had picked up that Lucius had conducted an affair many years ago and had produced a child whose existence was just learned of today.

Hermione sat down next to Narcissa, uncertain of how to proceed. This development posed many thoughts in Hermione's already overloaded mind. First of all, this clearly fell into the 'keep away from the press' category and she now had another little 'fun' project to work on. Second of all, while it was initially surprising, Hermione had always assumed the Mr. Malfoy would be of the character to do this sort of thing. She had always thought that the Malfoys' marriage was more of a business dealing than an establishment of love and affection. Clearly, Narcissa's reaction proved that wrong.

"I don't mean to sound unsympathetic…but why come to me about all this and at this time?" she asked.

"Well….I figured the sooner we started dealing with this, the better," Narcissa stated huffily. Both women knew this wasn't true.

Hermione quickly deduced what Narcissa was _really _saying. The woman lived with two men who seriously lacked any comprehension of the female gender, and with both of her sisters dead, Hermione was the only person in her life that she could confide in as a woman. Aware of Narcissa's pride, Hermione left this unspoken and went along with her excuse.

"Well, it is certainly something we'll have to deal with," Hermione said quietly as she scooted a little closer to Narcissa.

"And while I know that what I'm about to say has no legal implications….I'm terribly sorry for what you're going through. I can't even begin to understand how betrayed you must feel…but I can tell you that if you need to talk about it….I'm here."

It was quiet for a moment but Narcissa soon wiped her eyes and sat up straight.

She couldn't explain it, but after Hermione's kind words her house didn't seem as small as it was cozy. She quickly pushed that thought aside and reclaimed her air of superiority.

"Of course I wouldn't talk to you personally about it, that's not your job," she said haughtily.

To the observer, it would seem a rather rude comment, but again, both women were aware of what was left unsaid.

Narcissa got up to leave, but turned just as she opened the door.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You're a very good….um, lawyer."

Hermione smiled compassionately at her.

"Any time."

**A/N; Okay so I've introduced Harry into this story and we've got some female bonding going on! Soon many balls will be up in the air, so let me know what you think so far as reviews are my biggest source of inspiration!! **


	6. Something Warmer

"Firewhiskey?" Lucius offered Jasper, making one for himself.

"No thanks. I don't drink."

Lucius laughed nervously, "Smart lad."

He downed a shot.

"It's obvious you weren't raised by me."

His gaze settled on Jasper. Ice blue eyes meeting ice blue eyes. Jasper's, though, were considerately more striking as they were set in skin the same tone as warm honey; an asset acquired from his mother.

"How is Amara?" he asked, struggling over _her _name. The last time he'd said it was long ago and he never thought he'd speak it again.

Jasper ran a hand through his jet-black hair.

"She died actually. Just this past year," he said softly, his voice guarding the sadness it caused him.

Lucius sighed. "I'm so sorry," he replied somberly.

Jasper gave his father an intense stare, almost as though he was trying to read his mind.

"No you're not," he said with an odd mix of amusement and venom.

"I'd be willing to bet your sigh was one of relief. You care about her death no more than you cared about her. Anyway, that's getting too personal. I'm not here looking for a father figure or a family. I want things to remain just business between us, because let's face it, you and I are no more than strangers with a similar face."

Completely overwhelmed, Lucius buried his head in his hands. He didn't know what issue to tackle first. Obviously Jasper knew very little about the relationship Lucius had once had with his mother. I did care about her. In fact, there was a time he would have said he loved her. How could he begin to bring up that history? Would Jasper even listen?

"So what is it you want then?"

Out of all the questions swirling in his head that was the one he could verbalize.

"After seeing this estate, it makes sense that your galleons would be your first concern. I don't blame you, we all have those we love; you just keep your dear ones in a bank."

Lucius wanted to snap back, how dare he assume _anything _about him? The fact remained, though, that Jasper was his abandoned son. True, Lucius wasn't aware he'd fathered a child, but Jasper was abandoned nonetheless and it would be hard to gain the upper-hand in the conversation.

"So this is just about money, then? You have some nerve judging me," Lucius spat rising to leave.

Jasper was quick to his feet, allowing no room for Lucius to escape.

"Don't, for one minute, EVER assume that you and I have anything more in common than blood. My mother died leaving behind a large family in need of help. I feel it more than fair you provide compensation for the years she had to live being called a whore and I a bastard."

Lucius stepped back, a rare move for the man who prided himself on his command of a room.

"Very well, I just hope we can deal with this civilly and discreetly," he stated, averting his gaze to the floor.

Jasper gathered his cloak, gently laughing.

"Wow, you certainly do feel entitled, don't you? You don't want a picture of your reunion with your son on the cover of every paper and magazine? I'm not sure I feel the same way. Call me sentimental."

Lucius' stomach churned at the thought. He'd definitely need more firewhiskey.

"My people will be in touch with yours, I sincerely hope you have a good lawyer, Mr. Malfoy."

Jasper left, hoping he'd scared his father. Little did he know, the Malfoys did indeed have a good lawyer.

Overnight Hermione was given a whole new set of challenges while still dealing with Draco's slip-up, and what's more was she'd grown late for a meeting with the young Mr. Malfoy.

She quickly straightened her skirt and blouse as she was let into the house by an elf.

"Thank you, can you tell me where I'd find Draco?" she asked very politely in light of her bad mood.

She was directed to the study and was slightly chilled at the echo of her footsteps cutting through the overbearing silence.

"Draco?" she asked, opening the door only slightly.

"The shit has hit the fan."

Ah yes, she'd found him. He'd made himself comfortable in an over-stuffed leather chair.

"I take it you're talking about your newfound brother?" she said as she set her things upon the large, cherry-wood desk.

"He is _not _my brother, and how do you know about him?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's my job to know everything that happens in your family," she replied mysteriously.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this and decided to leave it be. He was tired of thinking about that mess and was content to leave it in the hands of Hermione Granger.

"Okay," Hermione stated imperiously, "We need to get you ready for your article in _Witch Weekly._"

Draco looked at the witch sitting across from him; she had her papers and quills perfectly aligned, ready to tackle anything. It was quite amusing.

"Why did you take this job?" he questioned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Clearly keeping Draco on track would prove to be the equivalent of herding Blast-Ended Skrewts.

"Because it was offered," she quickly replied.

"No, I mean _really. _Why?"

Hermione gave him the best annoyed face she could come up with.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," she seethed.

"Okay, okay, you're getting pissy. I'll let you do your little lawyer job," he conceded.

Hermione didn't know which road to take. She could just let his snide little comment pass and go on with the scheduled meeting agenda, or she could shut this little prick up—once and for all.

"You know how I like it when you boss me around," he added, eyebrows wagging.

Definitely the second option.

"Now see here, Mr. Malfoy! Like it or not, I've been hired to represent you, and in case you haven't noticed, your stupid little ass needs all the defending it can get. I deserve respect and if I don't get it, I don't see how we can manage any progress. No more snide remarks, no more lewd remarks, and no more….well, just no more of your crap! Okay?"

Draco immediately agreed, remembering that the last time he'd seen her _this_ irate he was left with an angry hand-print on his face.

After Hermione's little outburst, the meeting was actually quite productive. She had prepared Draco with all of the things he'd need to say and just as she suspected, he proved to be quite good at playing the role of reformed sinner. Now all she had to do was keep this illegitimate child issue from mucking it all up.

Draco studied her as she packed up her briefcase. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want the meeting to end, and Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"As long as they don't pertain to my under-garments, fine."

Draco smirked.

"Fair enough. Are you still with the fire-crotch? Weasley?"

Hermione couldn't help but blush at the question. It was far too personal (not to mention crude) and a topic she didn't like discussing.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. I'm leaving it at that. Is that all?" she asked, hoping that it was.

"No. Are you still doing your little SPEW thing?" he asked grinning.

"It was the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, and no. I've actually changed it now to the Society for the Promotion of the Elf Rights Movement."

Draco thought for a moment.

"Wait…so that's, what? S.P.E.R.M? You _seriously _have a group called SPERM? You've got to be kidding me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, holding back a laugh.

Draco's eyes grew wide.

"Sweet Merlin's beard, you _are _kidding. Hermione Granger is kidding!" he nearly yelled, mocking death via shock.

Hermione couldn't hold back her laughter anymore as she watched Draco's over the top display.

"I'm not an ice queen, you know," she said standing up to leave. Draco was quick to her side to see her out.

"Well, that remains to be seen," he said smoothly.

Hermione stopped and turned to him, face to face. She was nearly a head shorter than Draco but it didn't stop her from such bold acts.

"Tell you what, if you trade the playboy act for honesty, I might see my way to trading all the ice for something warmer."

A joke and a mild innuendo, this was a big day for Hermione Granger.

"Sounds like a deal," he said, shaking her hand.

Draco was in a very cheerful mood for the rest of the day. He couldn't quite figure out why, but it might have had something to do with the sound of Hermione's laughter.

**A/N: So Jasper is determined to make their life hell….what will happen when he meets with Hermione? The Draco/Hermione action is back as well and you know it'll just get crazier from here on out! Review, review, review! They keep me going! **


	7. Strive To Deserve Her

The next day Hermione found her office had turned into a veritable owelry, with three very different birds awaiting her arrival. Two snowy whites were nipping at each other angrily; these belonged to Narcissa and Lucius. Apparently the conflict between their owners was evidencing itself in the two owls. In the corner sat a rather solemn black owl, clearly annoyed at the pestering raging on the desk.

"Alright everyone, what have you got for me," Hermione sighed, knowing the messages would only bring more stress.

The owls turned their attention to her and obediently dropped the letters in her hand. Always the kind heart, Hermione gave each of them an appreciative pat on the head and sent them on their way; the two snowy whites occasionally dive-bombing each other as they made their ascent.

Hermione eyed the parchments in her hand and decided to tackle the pink, scented one first. She had a good guess as to whose message this was.

_**Miss Granger,**_

_**It has come to my attention that I lead an unfulfilled life. Yes, I have beauty, grace, charm, elegance….**_

Rolling her eyes, Hermione skipped the paragraph of self-description.

…_**.and not to mention hair the shines like a thousand suns. However, what good is all that if it is to be wasted on an ogre of a wizard who doesn't appreciate me? It's high time I spice things up! I need to be my own woman and I think a good start would be to market my own perfume. Every witch will clamor to smell like the Essence of Narcissa (we can play around with the name.) At any rate, I want you to look into that for me. I also want to set a meeting with you and my soon to be ex-husband. No doubt you'll get some dreadful message from him about it, but you can be sure I'm through with him! I anticipate a meeting date and time as soon as possible. I'm staying in our summer home, so send the owl there. **_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

A perfume? Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading, not only would she have to deal with divorce proceedings but a perfume? This was clearly a reaction to the discovery of the affair, hopefully the idea would be forgotten and replaced with shopping.

One down, two to go.

**Miss Granger,**

**Attempting to keep this message strictly business will only end in failure as I'm writing heartbroken over the deterioration of my marriage.**

Heartbroken? She would have never have imagined Lucius Malfoy using the term 'heartbroken' more than she could imagine him riding a Firebolt through Hogsmeade while wearing a frilly pink dress.

**While it is true my past behavior has come back to haunt me, I cannot say enough how much I miss my wife. She has beauty, grace, charm, elegance…..**

Well at least both the Malfoys were on the same page in terms of how they felt about Narcissa. Hermione didn't hesitate to skip all the praise again.

…**..not to mention her hair shines like a thousand suns. I love her dearly and my endeavors to show her have only proven in bouquets of flowers being sent back to me as mulch. In fact, the only response from her I've received is one asking for divorce. I ask of you to do your best to dissuade her from this option. Not only will it look bad, I fear what I would become without her. I imagine she'll be owling you to set up a meeting between the three of us, but if I might, I ask for an audience with you before that encounter occurs. **

**I also must prepare you for messages from a Jasper Laverock (no doubt you know who that is). I'm afraid he is unwilling to deal with the situation discreetly. He seems to have inherited all of my pig-headedness, but I trust you can handle him. Please inform me as soon as you can if you are able to fulfill my request for a meeting between the two of us.**

**-Lucius Malfoy**

Hermione's day was starting off far more complicated than she had planned. In her wildest fantasies the third message would tell her that she had won a million galleons and a free trip to the farthest place from anything Malfoy related. However, she sincerely doubted that would be the case. With a deep breath in and a soothing breath out, she opened the final letter.

**Miss Granger,**

**I write to you representing Mr. Jasper Laverock. Surely you are aware of the delicate situation so I'll keep this brief. I request you and your client's presence at The Law Offices of Reese and Reddenhurst at two o'clock, this Thursday. **

**Cordially, **

**Robert Reddenhurst**

Hermione was very familiar with that name. He was a very good lawyer—clever and professional. She was definitely playing with the big boys now, however, Hermione had never been more game for anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were quite melancholy at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had packed her things and left without so much as a goodbye. For Lucius, it was the equivalent of the sun leaving the sky forever.

For the past 24 hours, Lucius was on a strict diet for Firewhiskey and an exercise regiment of sitting in the study, brooding. His intense schedule was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Lucius didn't react. He didn't even turn his head when the door squeaked open.

"I figure I've given you enough time to be a baby. Care to explain any of this to me?"

Draco leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

Nothing.

Lucius barely noted the angry footsteps that neared him.

"Who is the pathetic one now?"

If Lucius had bothered to look up, he'd have seen a near hysterical Draco.

His son took a seat in the arm chair across from him and gave him an expectant stare.

"My mother has moved out and apparently, I have a half-brother that I never knew about. I'm asking questions and I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

"Fine," Lucius sighed, rubbing his temples.

Inwardly, Draco was surprised and elated that he'd won this battle, but he didn't show it. Now that he was in control of the conversation he wasn't going to let it go.

"_Is _Jasper your son?"

"Yes."

"Who is his mother?"

"Amara Laverock."

A silence followed as Draco waited for an expansion of that answer.

"I'm sorry, I guess you didn't get the invitation to expand on how it happened that your penis ended up in her vagina and 28 years later there's some asshole at our door."

Lucius sneered, "Really, Draco, there's no need to be so crude."

Draco only gave him a look that said 'go on.'

"What you have to understand, Draco, is that the marriage between your mother and me was arranged; a means to keep the blood pure."

"So you don't love her?" Draco accused.

"No. Let me finish. In the beginning there was definitely affection between the two of us, but I didn't love her…not the way I do now. I had been married to your mother for two years and it was a happy arrangement for the most part, but it lacked passion. That's when I met Amara. Back then I was young and stupid and the prospect of rising in the Dark Lord's ranks was immensely appealing, so when I was asked to attend to financial business in Egypt I jumped at the chance. The center of the Dark Lord's finances was in Egypt, so this was a major opportunity for a young man of twenty-three; one rarely given. She worked as a curse-breaker. The relationship started off as a mild flirtation—nothing more. However, as my trips to Egypt grew more frequent, the stronger the bond became. For a year we carried on our affair and….I loved her. I did. She was the first woman I'd fallen in love with. Of course, whenever I came back home I couldn't bring myself to look at my wife, she was so proud of me, and what had I done? After about a year though, I wasn't as needed there and the trips became few and far between. It made me irate at first, but the time away forced me to see what was right in front of me. Narcissa. It was the cowardly thing to do, but I never contacted Amara again. It wasn't long after that you were born….and despite the turmoil the wizarding world was enduring at the time, I remember looking at my wife and newborn son and feeling a sense of completion that has never been matched."

Lucius had to stop, in fear of the wetness forming in his eyes would soon form on his cheeks.

This was a lot to take in and Draco wasn't sure of how to respond.

"So…you love me then?" Draco asked. It was a question that had always plagued him, and now he felt the courage to get an answer.

"Of course you blithering idiot! You're my son." Lucius snapped.

Not wanting to spoil the snarky/sentimental moment, Draco left it alone.

"So….I guess you've really fucked up," Draco muttered.

The simplicity yet accuracy of the statement caught Lucius so off-guard that he did something he hadn't in what felt like years; laugh. It was a full tremulous laughter and it seemed to sweep out the tension that haunted the room. Lucius had been wracking his brains trying to figure out what had happened, what had all gone wrong, what had he done to deserve this? Yet his son summed it up so perfectly.

Lucious Malfoy really fucked up.

"Yes, son, I suppose I have," he paused, not wanting to hear the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Do you hate me?"

Draco smirked, "Of course not you stupid ass, you're my father."

"I am mad at you, though. You think I'm a screw-up, yet you've clearly made some bad decisions. Mum's hurt, and even though she's a bit batty, I love her and you need to make things right. If you love her so much you need to strive to deserve her….because right now, you don't."

Both Lucius and Draco were surprised at the wisdom that had sprung forth from the lips that usually spouted off sleazy pick-up lines and inappropriate crudeness. Lucius looked at his son and wondered what was bringing about this mature side. Clearly something was having a positive effect on the young man and Lucius smiled as he considered the possibilities.

"You're right, Draco. I do need to strive to deserve her," he said standing up and patting his son on the shoulder.

"You might consider following your own advice."

Draco watched his father leave the study with a look of complete puzzlement on his face.

What was he getting at?

* * *

Thursday arrived quickly and two o'clock was looming. Hermione had two hours before she needed to be in Diagon Alley and she wanted to appear cool, confident, and intimidating. Of course, to achieve this she would need to sit and stew over coffee in a café for nearly two hours. Hermione was so caught up in her preparations that she didn't notice the tall, dark, figure that was attracting the attention of all the other female patrons. What's more, she didn't notice that this figure's attention was only on her.

Jasper couldn't help but let a small smirk appear on his face. He was well aware of the affect he had on the opposite sex. He would never admit it, but he was thankful for the striking features of his father. Being attractive had its advantages (for instance he had just paid for a small cup of coffee and received a large) Of course, he wasn't the type of man to let that kind of flattery cloud his attention. His mother had raised him to rely on his mind and it was that particular feature that had captured his attention; the famous brain, Hermione Granger.

"Is this seat taken?"

Hermione was vaguely aware of the question. What had made her pay attention was that she could have sworn it sounded like Lucius.

She turned around and saw one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever seen. Wait, had she _really _just thought that? Make that very handsome. Scratch that—He was physically acceptable—well, make that mildly appealing, she thought as she tried to maintain her strict common sense.

Hermione wasn't used to strange, mildly appealing men inviting themselves over to her table, so she was unsure of how to reply.

Jasper gave her a warm, wide smile.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, sitting down.

Now, Jasper knew very well what this young witch was preparing for. In a little while he'd be sitting across from her in his lawyer's office, but she didn't know that and he was in the mood for a little fun.

"Do I know you?" Hermione asked earnestly. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed so familiar about this man.

"Not exactly," he said smoothly, "I've heard of you before, but I doubt you know me."

Hermione raised a curious eyebrow.

"I see, well this would be the time to explain yourself before I kick you in the crotch and yell 'pervert'"

Jasper laughed generously.

"Alright, that sounds fair. You must realize you're fairly recognizable as a friend to the famous Harry Potter,"

Hermione deflated, so that's why. Oh well, at least he wasn't stalking her.

"Although, I'm more familiar with your work as a lawyer."

Jasper had apparently hit the right button because Hermione perked right up. She wasn't so much excited about recognition, but excited that perhaps somebody shared the same causes.

"You are?" Hermione allowed herself to upgrade the stranger from mildly appealing to physically acceptable.

"Yes, in fact just a few months ago I was reading an article about your successful crusade for werewolves in the workplace. I must say, I find your work extremely admirable."

Hermione smiled, placing him at 'very handsome' now.

Jasper was being completely honest, yet he couldn't resist the chance to get the Malfoy's lawyer on his side before she even knew he was the enemy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," she said, taking a sip of her dark chocolate mocha. She was attempting to appear aloof and sophisticated but she ultimately failed when a spot of whipped cream from her drink latched on to her nose.

"That's because I didn't say it," he replied, gently wiping the excess cream from her face.

Hermione blushed furiously, but wasn't sure if it was because of the whipped cream on her face or the intimate contact with the 'very handsome' stranger.

Feeling he had accomplished all he wanted to for now, Jasper got up to leave.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," he stated mysteriously.

"Enjoy your coffee," he ended with a wink.

Hermione didn't know what to make of that odd interaction. Clearly he had _some _interest in her but she figured he made his quick escape due to her embarrassing lack of grace. Oh well, she had a meeting with Jasper Laverock to worry about.

* * *

**A/N: So we've had the mystery of Lucius' affair somewhat uncovered (though not completely explained) and Hermione and Jasper have officially met! Oh let the insanity commence! As always your reviews keep me going, I want to write if you want me to write so let me know what you think!! **


	8. A Change Of Heart

Awkward silence was the only thing that accompanied the tension in the air. Reddenhurst, Jasper, Draco, and Lucius couldn't have had any more differing agendas. However, the one thing that was uniting them was their wait upon the arrival of Hermione Granger. It was twenty past two and the feisty lawyer was nowhere to be seen.

"If this is Miss Granger's idea of professional, I sincerely suggest you seek new council," Reddenhurst stated smugly.

"Hey!" Draco shouted, jumping to the edge of his seat, "She's a damn good lawyer and you should consider every minute she's not here as a blessing because they'll be the only ones where she's not kicking your ass……mentally that is."

Lucius and Reddenhurst were surprised at Draco's outburst, while Jasper merely arched an eyebrow. The little wanker certainly had an interest in Miss Granger. Perhaps there were other means of payback….

Draco shrunk back into his seat, also shocked by his defense of their defense.

Reddenhurst motioned to say something when the doors flung open and let in a blur of papers and waving hands.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" she chanted as she unloaded her briefcase—not even pausing to look up at the men sitting across from her.

Hermione was mortified. Here was her big chance to be the epitome of all things professional and she was twenty minutes late. Hermione wanted nothing more than to explain herself but Lucius had a facial expression similar to one of Snape's and if she wasn't an adult she would have anticipated a fifty point deduction from Gryffindor.

"What happened, are you alright?" Draco leaned in to whisper as Hermione took her seat.

"It's nothing…well not nothing, I wouldn't be late if I couldn't help it….oh, I'll explain later," she said trying to catch her breath.

This little show of concern was not lost on Jasper.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, however, I hope we can…"

As Hermione began her attempt to save face she caught Jasper's face out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh! It's you," she said pleasantly.

Between being nervous and being late, her mind was playing a serious game of catch-up and only a second later did she realize the significance of the 'mystery coffee man's' presence.

"Oh it's YOU!" she said with an edge of shock and anger.

The Malfoys looked confused. Jasper only smiled—a new plan taking shape in his mind.

"What do you mean, how do you know him?" Draco asked, his expression growing blacker as Jasper's smile grew wider.

Hermione seemed to have a knack for getting herself in sticky situations, the good thing was she was also a fast learner. Clearly Mr. Laverock was attempting to shake her. Her eyes narrowed—if Jasper could play a part, so could she.

"Nothing- er I mean I don't know him. I just thought I recognized Mr. Laverock as this horrid man I met earlier today, but clearly I'm mistaken."

Jasper's grin lessened considerably. Touché, Miss Granger.

"Wait, what are _you _doing here?" she directed towards Draco. It was Lucius who answered.

"His mother wanted him here in her absence," he stated, annoyed.

"I hate to interrupt, but may I ask that we get back to the task at hand?" Reddenhurst said, ready to pounce.

"Absolutely," Hermione agreed.

The two lawyer's eyes met in a death stare as they prepared for a battle of the minds. Hermione had recovered from her tardiness and was ready to show these boys up, so she was disappointed, if not annoyed when Jasper stood up suddenly.

"Wait."

What was he up to now?

"I realize it may be too late, but I can't go on with my change of heart."

Hermione was extremely suspicious of this as she would have guessed he was they type to lack that particular organ.

"Here I am trying to help my family by tearing another apart. I don't think I like the kind of man that makes me, so, if it is alright with you Mr. Reddenhurst, I would like to call all this off. I still want what is owed to my mother in child support, to be given to my family in Egypt of course, but I would also like to perhaps try to connect with my family here. That is, if you're up to it—father."

Stunned, Lucius did not know how to reply. The rest of the room shared in the sentiment.

While the promise of a discreet settlement was definitely alluring, deep down, Lucius wanted the chance to redeem himself even more.

Reddenhurst, Hermione, and Draco looked to Lucius with wide eyes, anxious to hear his response.

"I can't think of a better solution—son"

As they shook hands, mouths dropped wide open.

Hermione's face showed a reserved suspicion, Draco outright scowled, and Reddenhurst merely shrugged; allowing his 'skill' to take the credit for the speedy resolution.

A short while later, all the necessary papers were signed to transfer funds and Jasper was invited to spend the upcoming holiday season at the manor.

Draco looked on with disgust as his father and half-brother left together to catch up. He also did not appreciate Jasper's eyes sweeping Hermione before he left.

* * *

The entire meeting seemed completely surreal and the feeling traveled with Draco and Hermione as they reached the outside of the building. 

"You know," Draco started, staring up at the sky, "I could really use a drink. You in?"

The proposition was bizarre, strange, abnormal, and completely unbelievable; going out for a drink with Draco Malfoy? As Hermione thought it over, though, the idea went along with the theme of her day, so, why not?

"Yes," she replied, not believing she had just said it.

"Yes I am."

Draco beamed.

"But it has to be a muggle place, we don't need the wizarding world speculating about you anymore. Especially before you go in to interview with _Witch Weekly_."

Leave it to Hermione to find a way to fit logic in with surreal.

Draco had never really spent time in the muggle world, it would be completely alien. Was he ready for this?

Hermione looked at him with an expectant smile.

Hell yes he was.

"Alright, muggle it is. What do you have in mind?"

Hermione went deep in thought as she considered their options. Her face soon lit up with the happiness that only a brilliant idea could bring her.

"Draco, are you familiar with the art of Karaoke?"

**A/N; So……it took me a while to update, but I was stuck with other busy things in my life and a nasty case of writer's block. However, I think I've got the ball rolling again on this story so let me know what you think. Hermione and Draco on a date-ish type thing? Hmmmmmm…..and oh that conniving Jasper. I love reviews! They inspire me so keep 'em coming!! **


	9. I've Been Runnin' Hot

"I must say that when Miss Granger contacted us saying Narcissa Malfoy was interested in creating a perfume, we felt this was an opportunity we couldn't pass up!" said a flamboyant and rounded wizard with great exuberance. Narcissa gave him an aristocratic smile as she sat across his desk, basking in his praise.

Sedgwick Simkins was the head of the fragrance department for Wanton Witch Enterprises. Nearly every hair charm and beauty potion came from their labs and the trend of celebrity scent had even reached their doors.

"Yes well I just love 'Celestial', the fragrance you did for Celestina Warbeck. I only hope you can do the same for me, Mr. Sedgwick."

Narcissa's endeavor to be more than a trophy wife proved to be more than fleeting. Ever the efficient employee, Hermione set up the meeting with Sedgewick.

"Oh yes! Absolutely, Mrs. Malfoy!"

Her smile quickly disappeared at the sound of that hated surname.

"Narcissa!" she corrected with a snap that bordered on crazed.

Sedgwick looked terrified enough to wet his bright purple chinos.

"Just Narcissa is fine. I'm trying to become one of those single name entities," she stated more softly, trying to regain her composure.

"Right," Sedgwick said nervously, letting out the breath he'd been holding in, "Well, that's a wonderful idea!"

"Well of course it is, it came from my head didn't it?" she asked as though it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Narcissa left no time for Sedgwick to reply, which was fortunate as he lacked a response.

"Now, I want a scent that says 'I'm a sexy, seductive, independent woman. I can take on anything! Nothing can hold me back! Especially a sniveling ingrate of a husband who carries on vow-breaking affairs while doing business for You-Know-Who in Egypt!"

By the time she was finished, her normally alabaster face was completely red and Sedgwick got the distinct impression that they weren't talking about scents anymore. His only response was a raised eyebrow.

Once again, Narcissa slowed her seething and took in a deep breath to regain self-control.

"Well, I'm not sure how to capture that last part in a scent…." Sedgwick started cautiously, not wanting to upset his prospective business partner, "However, 'sexy' and 'seductive' we can do."

"You're just the witch we need to take our fragrances in a new direction. We want to embody style and sophistication while sneaking in just a hint of sex and scandal," he said with a wide grin and a waggle of his finely groomed eyebrows.

Narcissa reciprocated his smile with a squeal of approval and offered her hand. Sedgwick wasted no time in shaking it.

"Mr. Sedgwick, I believe we have come to a perfect understanding."

* * *

It was Draco's first night out in London and the theme was excess. For him, anyway. Hermione found herself sitting across from a very inebriated Draco, while she was nursing only her second, and most likely final, drink of the night.

"I really think you've had enough," she stated with a hint of annoyance.

"You know, I really have to disagree with you, Herman," he slurred.

Hermione had discovered that the different sides of Draco had different names for her. The ass-wipe she knew at Hogwarts called her 'mudblood.' The somewhat matured Draco she was just discovering called her Hermione. Drunken Draco called her Herman.

"I need it, you know, liquid courage if I'm to go up there and sing my heart out."

Hermione looked over to the stage where a buzzed muggle was doing a fantastic job of butchering _Total Eclipse of the Heart._

"_Onceuponatime……there was lime in my life, but now I'm gonna fallin' apart. Nothin' I can dooooooo total ecplipse of the haaaaar!"_

Hermione let out a small chuckle and turned back to Draco.

"I suppose it does help, but if you don't adopt _some_ moderation you'll be projectile vomiting 'liquid courage' all over the audience."

"So? That'll just make it an interactive show!" With that, Draco slammed down his drink and went to give his selection to the emcee.

In the conversation they shared on the way to Murphis Karaoke, Draco revealed he was very unfamiliar with muggle music. He'd only been exposed to some of the muggle bands his mother secretly listened to whenever the Voldemort-lovers weren't around. Hermione just knew this would be one of the more interesting things she'd see.

The emcee took the stage and Draco stood to the side, terrified at what he'd just agreed to do. He looked over to Hermione, as if to ask her to rescue him, but he was only met with a smile and an encouraging lift of her glass.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I ask you now to put your hands together for the song stylings of Draco Malfoy," the man smirked at the odd name.

"Draco would like to dedicate this song to Herman."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she clapped along with the rest of the patrons.

The music started up but Draco stood frozen looking at the screen. If you had asked a wizard, they would have guessed he'd seen the reflection of a Basilisk.

He only had a few measures before he had to sing and his heartbeat was quickly outpacing the tempo of the song. His liquid courage seemed to be failing him, but the courage he got from looking over at the smiling Hermione was more than sufficient. For some reason, he was incredibly proud that he was responsible for her present happiness and only wanted to make it more abundant. He resorted to the time-tested method for men to woo women; making a complete ass of himself.

He grabbed the microphone. This was it.

"_If you start me up! If you start me up I'll never stop!"_

Draco's paralysis had healed and he even added in chicken-like neck moves that would make Mick Jagger proud.

"_I've been runnin' hot. You got me tickin' gonna blow my top" _

Hermione let out a bawdy laugh as Draco sent a wink and pelvic thrust her way. Her mouth was frozen in a wide grin as she watched the young Malfoy thrust, gyrate, and sing—horribly. He was dreadful but Hermione couldn't have been more pleased than if it were Pavarotti on stage.

"_You, you, you make a grown man cry. You, you make a dead man come. You, you make a dead man come!" _

As the song neared its end, Draco was even sporting pouted lips in true Rolling Stones fashion.

Draco was greeted with thunderous applause and laughter. Hermione quickly stood to join in, but her knees buckled at the earnest smile he was giving her. She quickly returned to her seat. She felt light headed and was sure it wasn't because of any drinks or rushes of blood to the head. Somewhere between sleazy pickup lines and drunken karaoke, Draco Malfoy had weasled his way under her skin. Such a feeling was exhilarating, jubilant, even joyous. So, naturally, this terrified Hermione. Harry's words of caution were quickly flooding her mind and she felt she had somehow woken up from a dream to find herself deep within enemy territory. This was a bad idea.

"Hey Herman! You okay?" he asked her with an overzealous pat on the back.

"Um, yes, we have to go now," she said rather quickly without looking up at him. She knew this was utterly ridiculous but she had a feeling if she looked into his eyes she just might fall, and heights had always terrified her—whether from broomsticks or love.

Before Draco's slowed mind could find a response, he found himself being pulled out the door.

"Hey! Wait, we were having a good time?" he asked as he stumbled to keep up with Hermione's determined pace.

No answer.

Once outside, the shock of the cold night air served to sober Draco up—a little.

"Wait, what the hell is going on? What's wrong, did I piss you off or something?"

Hermione continued to drag him to the alley between the karaoke bar and another building. She swept the area in search of any muggles.

"Okay, the coast is clear for you to apparate back home. This was a terrible idea, tomorrow is your interview and you need your rest to be ready."

Draco inwardly groaned at the return of cold, lawyer Hermione. He really missed Herman.

"Well….well what about you? Come back to the manor with me," he breathed, taking her hand and pulling her close.

Hermione jumped back as though she were bitten by a snake.

"No! Er…. I mean, that wouldn't be a good idea. I'm just going to go back to my flat…it's just a block away," she said trying to smooth away the awkwardness her rejection had created.

Draco just looked at her with a mixture of hurt, confusion, and anger. This combination created one of the blackest scowls Hermione had ever seen grace his face.

"Fine," he said ever so softly, but ever so coldly. He quickly turned away from her and took several large and angry steps. He didn't need distance to apparate but the Malfoys had a pension for the dramatic.

"Draco, please don't be like this," she sighed. This was for the best, it just had to be.

She didn't get a response, though. Only a loud clap of thunder and the distinct feeling she'd made a mistake.

* * *

"Would you like something to drink?" Lucius asked Jasper, entering the parlor.

"I don't drink, remember?"

Lucius was a bundle of nerves. He felt as though he were walking on eggshells and fucking up his second chance was a mere crack away.

"Right, of course. Please have a seat."

The situation was so similar to the last time they had spoken in private, yet Lucius sincerely hoped the outcome would be immensely better.

"Can I ask why you've changed your mind? I'm not going to assume for one minute that it was some noble behavior of mine…I'm very much in the wrong here, what made you want a reconciliation?"

Jasper studied his father, thinking of his truthful answer.

_Well, I've noticed that the wretched son you've wasted such a life of privilege on is quite enamored with your lawyer, and fucking that up for him would prove to be quite entertaining. I also realize that my continued presence would only drive your family even further apart. You know what they say keep your friends close, but, keep your enemies closer._

What Jasper _said _went much differently.

"I've lived a life with a torn family and I wouldn't want to put anyone else through that. And to be fair, you're not completely at fault. Looking back I see that I flew into your life acting like a petulant child."

Jasper was proud of his smooth answer, but was also a bit annoyed that it too could pass for the truth.

"Well, you're a better man than I."

Jasper took in a deep breath, ready to say something when he was interrupted by a thunder clap that sounded from the front hallway.

Both men stood up quickly to investigate the sound and were surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy wearing a deathly glare.

Overcome by emotion, Lucius opened his arms to embrace his estranged wife.

"Cissy!"

SLAP

Lucius had expected a hug, so he was sorely disappointed to receive a different kind of gesture.

"It's not Cissy! It's Narcissa! And I have a few things to discuss with you, but I'm not doing it with _him _around," she huffed, pointing at Jasper with all the malice and contempt she could conjure.

Jasper smirked at his small victory in the war against the Malfoys.

"I'll just be going then. I'll get in touch with you later, father," he said pulling Lucius into a big bear hug.

Lucius was surprised and Narcissa was fuming.

"Um…right, okay," he replied, patting Jasper on the back.

Narcissa was quick to the attack as once the shutting of the door signaled Jasper's departure.

"Moments like those are just so touching, especially when you probably don't know where your _legitimate_ son is," she seethed, her tone drenched with venom.

Lucius wanted to say something back, but the truth was, she was right. Where in hell _was _Draco?

* * *

It was two a.m. and Hermione had only accomplished a total of twenty minutes of unsatisfying sleep. Her mind was playing the night over and over again. Each time she thought of it, her body found a new position, as if to purge the thoughts from her brain.

It couldn't be done though, so the banging on her door was a welcome change as it tore her from her previous train of thought.

Instead of wondering whether or not she'd done the right thing, she could wonder who the hell was at her door at this hour in the morning. She certainly hoped it wasn't Narcissa again.

She opened it and found herself wishing it _was _Narcissa instead of her son. Now she was literally face to face with the person keeping her awake.

"Draco what are you doing here?"

"You left tonight because you're afraid of what you feel. For me."

"Is that supposed to be a question?"

She wrapped her robe tighter, uncomfortable under Draco's unfaltering stare.

"No. It's the truth. The question is why you won't admit it."

Hermione searched desperately for an out.

"Draco, you're drunk."

"No I'm not! Well…..I'm sober enough to know that I want to say this and drunk enough to actually say it."

Firewhiskey was strong on his breath.

"And what is that?" she asked, fearing his answer.

"I have feelings for you and I know you have them for me! Just fucking admit it!"

Hermione was dumbstruck and left fumbling for something to say—anything but the truth.

"I don't have time for this," she stated shutting the door. Her attempt was thwarted, though by Draco's arm forcefully pushing it back open.

"So much for the fucking Gryffindor courage," he spat.

Her hand swung back, ready to strike. Luckily, Draco had found himself in a similar situation with Hermione and he saw it coming. Hermione only grew angrier as her hand was caught in his strong grip. She opened her mouth to say something particularly nasty but found herself forcefully pulled into his body and claimed with a raw and passionate kiss.

This was insanity. Dangerous. It had to stop, but Hermione could only think that his kiss tasted of Firewhiskey and felt like fire.

**A/N: Well I think this was better than the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the karaoke scene- if you're not familiar with The Rolling Stone's Start Me Up, listen! Anyway, they kissed! And of course it happens in the middle of a fight. Please please review! They keep my writing spirit alive!**


	10. Raising The Stakes

As a member of the Golden Trio during her stay at Hogwarts, Hermione was well aware that time was a funny thing. In a month's time so much can change and so much stays the same. In that span of time she could find herself forming dangerous plans to save the school, yet still having to deal with the emotionally unavailable Ron Weasley. She had long since put those things behind her, yet time's quirky behavior still seemed to be following her.

The month that followed the fateful kiss did not break precedence. Narcissa's perfume, 'Narcissence', was selling out in stores all over the wizarding world. Draco's cover story for _Witch Weekly _had just hit newsstands, and Jasper had gone from a pain in the ass to ass kisser. If Hermione had to witness anymore father/son bonding, she'd hurl. In the midst of all this change was the continuation of Hermione and Draco's delicate dance titled, 'We're-awkwardly-pretending-that-the-drunken-kiss-didn't-happen-while-both-of-us-are-wanting-to-acknowledge-it-yet-afraid-the-other-party-doesn't-feel-the-same-way.' All in all, her days were filled with meetings with the Malfoys that consisted of sidelong glances filled with longing.

Hermione was currently sporting one of those looks, only this time it was directed at the cover of _Witch Weekly._ She was thumbing through it while waiting for Harry to meet her for coffee. Draco had performed perfectly. She watched him closely throughout the entire interview and was quite impressed at the answers he produced. If she hadn't fed them to him herself, she would have guessed he had truly meant it….because surely he didn't, right?

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me you're reading that tripe?" Harry joshed with a wink as he sat down.

Hermione looked up from the magazine and playfully stuck out her tongue.

"You're late, Harry Potter!"

"Yes, well, I see you found a use of your time," he smirked, referencing the magazine.

"I'll have you know that this brilliant plan of mine was just that—brilliant! The scandal is completely forgotten and Draco's reception has been nothing but positive….maybe a little too positive," she finished quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione slumped back in her chair and her eyes took on a soft sadness.

"Well…_Witch Weekly _has only been out one week and already Draco has been swarmed with idiot witches, sniffing at his fortune now that his reputation has been redeemed."

"And what does that have to do with you?" Harry asked in a tone that revealed he was already aware of the answer.

"Well, several weeks ago we sort of…."

The end of her sentenced was muffled by the coffee mug she strategically brought to her lips. Her gaze was also set on anything but Harry's.

Harry crossed his legs and leaned in, "What was that, Miss Granger?"

"We sort of kissed," her eyes were still averted.

"You WHAT?"

Harry's bellow attracted the attention of the tables around them.

"Would you calm down? It's not that big of a deal," she shushed.

"Not that big of a deal? I figured you had started falling for him, but you actually kissed him?"

"Well, _he _kissed _me,_ and I am _not _falling for him!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione was usually spot on in all of her analyses, so it was blatantly obvious whenever she was a million miles away from the truth.

"Liar, liar, sensible skirt on fire!" he said, gently tugging at her skirt under the table.

She slapped his hand away in a huff.

"Wait a minute….this happened a month ago? What's happened since?"

"Nothing," she groaned, not wanting to admit it.

"NOTHING? Merlin, Hermione! How can you do nothing? What happened to the 'take charge' Hermione?"

It was very odd, Hermione wished for nothing at more at that moment than to be a turtle. Perhaps a hermit crab or a clam would work—anything with a shell she could shrink into.

Harry eyed his friend carefully and a knowing smile claimed his face as his intimate knowledge of her very soul gave him accurate insight.

"I think I understand what's going on here. You're always confident because you always know everything….so now you must be in a foreign territory; the unknown. You're not sure if Draco genuinely feels for you, so you're afraid to act upon it. Am I right?"

His evaluation couldn't have been more accurate, and the verbalization of it made Hermione nervous. As long as she could keep her true feelings inside then there was the slight possibility she wouldn't have to deal with them. However, now that it had been said, there was no avoiding it.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor," she sighed with a chuckle, "Why couldn't you have been this insightful back in Hogwarts?"

"Eh, I figured I'd let you feel like the smart one," he smiled, "So, he kissed you….but you're not sure how he really feels about you?"

"Well…yes! I mean, he did tell me that he has feelings for me, but at the time he was sort of under the influence. Then of course there's his history of being a playboy and while I was beginning to feel that he was starting to be genuine, in sweeps Jasper and now it seems Jasper is trying to play games with me! So, now I don't know if I'm in the middle of some stupid rivalry!"

"Jasper? Who is…..wait, the half-brother? HE'S going after you now? You're life has become some sort of soap opera!"

Hermione would have laughed at his comment, but was occupied with the sight of Jasper making his way over to their table.

"Well, if that's true, you're about to join the cast. Jasper is coming over here, _right now!_"

Hermione was once again wishing for that shell but found herself out of luck as Jasper waved in acknowledgment at her.

"Well, well. Imagine running into you here. And with the famous Harry Potter, double the pleasure," he smoothly smiled, revealing a perfect line of white pearls.

"Mind if I join you?"

Hermione was about to come up with a poor excuse—perhaps she left her flat on fire and had to go—but Harry interrupted before she could get it out.

"Not at all, please have a seat!" he said, taking in much joy at making Hermione squirm. It was so funny that he didn't even mind the kick he got from underneath the table.

"Fantastic," he stated as he sat down, once again revealing that perfect smile.

* * *

"Narcissa, your career is taking off, your family is enjoying a triumphant comeback, and your home is beautiful! How do you do it?" the reporter asked as the Malfoys were bathed in the flash from the photographer.

They were being photographed and interviewed for _Homemaking Magic, _a magazine featuring 'fabulous homes and fabulous families.' Publicly, Narcissa had decided to play the role of loving wife, nurturing mother, and fabulous witch. It garnered more respect. That, and even the masquerade of a happy family gave her some comfort.

"Well, I just want to be an example for all the witches out there. We _can _have it all! With that in mind, how can I not?" she answered, snuggling into Lucius' embrace. The readers would eat that right up.

Their private life was a completely different story. Narcissa maintained her distance and they had shared little more than a brush of the hand when he helped her move back in. Public displays like this only proved to be more of a dagger in Lucius' heart. How cruel it was that the wizarding masses could enjoy the image of the happy Malfoy family, and he couldn't.

"Lucius, are you proud of your wife's new ventures?"

"Absolutely," he replied, the earnestness in his voice heavy.

Narcissa looked up at him with a glimmer of the love that was being hidden, but only for the briefest of moments. She quickly went back to her cheesecake smile for the cameras.

"And Draco, rumor has it that every single witch is clamoring for your attentions. Is there a lucky girl that has caught your eye?"

Yes. Yes, a million times yes. She was fiery, and smart, and kind, and sexy in a wonderfully unaware kind of way. The words he thought swelled within his chest, begging to be voiced.

"No. Not yet anyway. I am looking, though."

Those words killed him.

Narcissa squeezed her son's knee, her motherly intuition picking up on her son's silent torture.

The remainder of the session went perfectly. Once again, the Malfoys had come across as the shining example of a happy family. So, naturally, they were all miserable.

* * *

"So I hear there are a lot of witches lined up for my dear brother," Jasper mentioned casually, completely hiding the malicious intent of the statement.

Hermione's face drew into a slight scowl, just as Jasper had anticipated.

"Yes, I suppose," Hermione said tightly.

Harry looked back and forth between the two, as though he were watching a tennis match.

"Hopefully he'll find a good one out of the bunch. Settling down would be good for him."

"Ah, but I see you remain unattached," she retorted.

"I'm looking to amend that. I just need to find the right person," he said, his ice-blue stare settling on Hermione. Her face grew red and Harry got the feeling his presence had been forgotten.

Harry decided to change this by raising the stakes of the conversation.

"So, Jasper, who do you see settling dear Draco down?"

Hermione was about ready to hex her friend into oblivion.

"Well a long term relationship requires a match of depth and intellect. So…if you know any single houseplants, tell them to owl Draco."

Harry let out a generous laugh and Jasper shared in his mirth. Hermione only crossed her arms.

"There's more to him than he let's on, you know," she said over their laughter.

"No, you're right, I merely jest," Jasper smoothed. Insulting Draco while avoiding pissing off Hermione was a tricky line to walk. It would take just the right amount of finesse. Lucky for Jasper he had just that.

"He's a good man, but he lacks direction. But, I can't exactly judge. My work is so consuming that I need someone who shares my passion," he said, slyly turning the conversation over to himself.

"What line of work are you in?" Harry asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm in the Muggle/Wizard Relations Department in Egypt. We're working towards acceptance and understanding on both sides. Of course, my somewhat bleeding heart nature also gets me wrapped up in side projects, like Witch's Rights and the conservation of endangered magical creatures."

Hermione's icy demeanor melted slightly and Jasper was quick to take advantage of the defrosting.

"I was telling Hermione before I really admire her work….outside of the Malfoys. I just hope that passion hasn't been lost."

"Actually," Hermione huffed, "I've been focusing on a new cause this past month….well not new exactly, rather rekindling an old passion of mine."

Harry and Jasper looked at her with great expectancy.

"Well, with all this added income I have the facilities to really make an impact in the house-elf cause."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "You're starting SPEW again?"

Jasper looked confused, "SPEW?"

"Long story….it was this group I started back in school for the promotion of elfish welfare. I think it's time to give it a go again."

Hermione blushed under the gaze of Jasper. He'd probably think this a silly and impossible cause.

"You should have seen the SPEW badges," Harry said laughing, "Let's just say the movement didn't take off."

Jasper turned to Hermione, "I actually find that such passion at a young age is quite refreshing. It's truly a sad situation. Generation after generation of elves are born into the belief that a life of servitude is the only option and wizards are only too happy to take advantage of this. It's just so easy to say 'oh but they like it!' when really, they've been given no other opportunity."

Hermione brightened considerably, "Exactly!"

Hermione and Jasper had sparked on their similar interests and Harry looked on with curiosity. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Jasper that made Draco seem like a more viable option.

* * *

"I can't believe he still looks as good as he does. I would have thought he'd look like a troll after all the Malfoys had been through," Pansy Parkinson stated as she flipped through the pages of _Witch Weekly_.

After the war, Pansy had been quick to disassociate herself from her old Hogwarts flame. Being involved with a former Deatheater would do no good for her status and that was her main concern. It was this philosophy that had Pansy once again gaining an interest in Draco Malfoy.

"Did you hear that the Granger mudblood is working for them now as their lawyer?" Daphne Reddenhurst (formerly Greengrass) replied lazily. They had formed a common bond as gold diggers and they were currently lounging in the sauna that was one of the many amenities of the Reddenhurst mansion.

"Pooky met with the lot of them a few weeks ago," she said, fanning herself with a towel.

Pansy returned her attention to the cover of the magazine, "Maybe it's time I pay darling Draco a visit," she said with a wicked grin.

**A/N- Soooooooooo…..there was a heat-up and then a cool-down between Hermione and Draco. Don't be too mad!! What good is a love affair without torment and strife?? And Pansy is back!! Let me know what you think, I love the feedback it keeps me going! Please review!!!**


	11. Gumballs and Flowers

**MUGGLEBORN RIGHTS LAW PASSED!**

Several stately wizards were pictured shaking hands in the image below the headline. Jasper Laverock was among them.

Hermione's desk was overflowing with stacks of past issues of _The Oracle. _It was wizarding Egypt's equivalent of _The Daily Prophet_, and Hermione had gotten her hands on every issue containing any scrap of information on the supposed philanthropist, Jasper Laverock. Hermione was so eager to find him a fraud in her unfailing research, but so far she was only met with headline after headline much like the one she had just read.

Hermione released an exasperated sigh and grabbed another paper. With a flick of annoyance she tapped the paper and muttered a spell.

"Reddo Anglo"

She squinted her eyes as the Arabic refigured itself into English.

**STUDENTS ARRESTED IN WITCHES' RIGHTS PROTEST!**

Sure enough, there was a 19 year old Jasper pumping his fist in the air as officials violently pulled him away. Students were being beaten in a sea of chaos, yet Jasper's look of fierce determination partnered with a trickle of blood coming from a blow to his forehead created an unsettling allure. Not only was Jasper telling the truth, but this meant that her ideal man was someone she was supposed to loath.

There sat Hermione with an overflow of newspapers and a dizzying problem with the opposite sex. She had two men interested in her. One was completely perfect for her on paper, yet there was something not quite right. The other was absolutely, undeniably, and completely wrong for her, yet she always found herself secretly longing for reasons to be alone with him.

As much as it pained Hermione to admit it, this problem couldn't be solved with books and research. It was time to pay Ginny a visit.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy strolled into Sedgwick Simkin's office with an even more inflated ego. Her perfume was a huge success and today she would be meeting with Sedgwick to start work on a new campaign.

"Sedgwick, darling," she started as soon as she opened his door, "I was thinking for the upcoming ad campaign we could have just me, the bottle, and some strategically placed glitter. What do you think?"

Sedgwick did not match her enthusiasm for her sexy ad idea. His face read of impending doom.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked, her mood quickly matching his.

"I take it you haven't seen the latest news in all the gossip magazines," he said glumly as he handed her a magazine from across his desk.

Narcissa began to laugh it off. Those tabloids were always making a snide comment here or there, but there was no such thing as bad publicity.

"Oh Sedgwick, what are they saying now?" she rolled her eyes as she grabbed the magazine. Her optimism fell, though, as she read the headline.

**NARCISSA SEX PENSIEVE RELEASED!**

**A pensieve showing extramarital sex between Narcissa Malfoy and an unidentified wizard, has been leaked to the media and shock and sensation have ensued!**

Narcissa couldn't read anymore as she was about to faint. What did her in was the horrifying image of what was supposed to be her and a rather burley, oiled-up wizard engaged in a rather compromising, yet censored, position. The pensieve was doctored through the use of charms and glamours, however, for all the wizarding world knew, Narcissa was a two-timing hussy.

Narcissa vaguely heard a squeal from Sedgwick as she neared the ground, and before she completely blacked out, she could only think that maybe there _was_ such a thing as bad publicity.

* * *

"Wow….well, when it rains it pours, huh?" Ginny said in reaction to the long and twisted story of Hermione Granger.

It had been so long since Ginny had heard from Hermione. Reconnecting had always been an awkward prospect in light of the fallout from the Ron/Hermione breakup. Ginny had always been sad that they had lost touch, however, the onset of wizard problems always served as a bridge between witches.

Ginny was more than happy to have Hermione come over for a bit of tea and sympathy.

"So, what do I do?" Hermione said in anticipation of supreme wisdom.

"I hate to break it to you, but I've been out of the dating game for years now," Ginny replied, holding up the ring finger on her left hand.

For the past four years Ginny had found marital bliss with the foremost expert on magical plants and their use in potions. Ginny Longbottom also found herself a star quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons.

"Surely you haven't been on the bench so long you can't offer some advice," Hermione pleaded almost desperately.

"Well…if you can't decided, there's always Ron."

Uh, oh. Hermione was sincerely hoping this subject would be avoided. So much for that.

Ginny's face spread with a wide smile, "Oh don't get too red in the face. I'm only kidding. I really only suggest it in the hopes of trying to snare you into the Weasley clan."

Hermione let out a grateful laugh.

"You'd have me join you in the madhouse?"

"Well they're easier to deal with in numbers. Besides, if you have any kids you'll never have to worry about providing clothing as mum will supply them with piles of hideous sweaters. So how 'bout it? I have other brothers besides Ron. Charlie? George? Not surprisingly, Percy is still single."

Hermione about spit out her tea.

"As amusing as the pimping of your brothers is, I really should focus on the males that have an express interest."

The two women fell into warm laughter. It felt good to have this interaction back again.

"Alright, alright. You have one of two options. First, I can lead you around with questions until you reach your answer yourself," Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah, a philosophical approach. And the other?"

"I can tell you right here and now what I think you already know."

Hermione stirred her tea in thought.

"Hmm. Long, drawn out philosophical questions…..or quick and easy answers. Well, for once I think I'll let someone do all the work for me. What do you think I already know?" Hermione replied, leaning in.

"While this Jasper fellow may _seem _perfect, it's Draco that your heart wants, so it should be Draco you pursue."

Hermione looked dumbfounded. That was it?

"Surely you must be joking! It can't be that simple. Of _course_ it's Draco that I really want! I mean, why else would I be still fretting over it a month after we've kissed? That doesn't mean I should actually be with him! He's spoiled, lazy, crude and…..and, well just not for me! It makes no sense! You can't use your heart when it comes to…."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and smugly finished her sentence.

"Love?"

Hermione's mouth was gaping open much like a fish. Not only had she just admitted aloud that she wanted Draco, but that she was also fooling herself.

"Merlin, I've become a robot!" Hermione groaned as she sunk her head into her hands.

"No you're not. It's just that you're not used to thinking in terms of love….which oddly enough, requires little thinking."

Hermione sat straight up, with a look of determination.

"You know what? You're right. It's about time I stopped thinking and started _acting._ I'm going over to Malfoy Manor right now to get this all straightened out!"

Ginny stood up as Hermione headed for the door.

"What are you going to say?" she asked as Hermione put on her coat.

"I'll say, 'See here, Mr. Malfoy! You're a complete ass and I'm an insufferable know-it-all, but for some fucked up reason it works! Now, get over here and kiss me before I hex you!'"

Ginny laughed thinking of the sight.

"You know, if you two get married, I really hope that little rant makes it into your wedding vows."

Hermione replied with a smile and headed out the door to create her destiny.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco and Lucius were enjoying a quiet day at the manor. Well, Lucius was anyway. He had settled into his favorite chair and was going over his finances.

Draco, on the other hand, was going through pile after pile of fan letters. However, with each pink, scented parchment, he grew only more miserable. Each letter was full of praise and adoration, yet the signature was never the one he wanted; Hermione's.

That was due in two parts. First of all, it was a rather uncommon name. Second of all, she had been avoiding him, so a love letter would be highly unlikely.

"I really hope you intend on burning those letters soon. The room reeks of bubblegum and flowers," Lucius sneered over his documents.

"Well the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy could be in here," he said in a rather sour tone.

"Not smelling like that they won't."

"Yeah, well these seem to be my options these days," he stated bitterly.

"You say that as if it's not your fault," Lucius said vaguely.

Draco just knew his father would bring _her_ up. The very mention made him fling a handful of letters around the room in frustration.

"I don't get it! Things were going….well….they were going! And then? She freaks out and ignores me!" he yelled.

Lucius only rolled his eyes.

"Yes, son. That is quite the mystery. Why is the clever, hard-working, and successful lawyer hesitant about getting involved with an unmotivated and immature heir? We'll have to put that right up there with the mystery of the Sphinx and Stonehenge, now won't we?" he drawled.

"I'm glad you find this funny. I can't believe it! Jasper just sweeps in and all of the sudden I'm not good enough!" he nearly shrieked.

"Well, I'm glad you figured that out," Lucius replied curtly.

Draco grew red with fury.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

Lucius calmly looked up at his son.

"Oh. Well I wasn't."

Draco slumped down into an armchair.

"It figures you'd side with him," he muttered.

"Draco, you're my son and nature forces me to love you, but sometimes you're so blind to things I can't even believe you find your way around. I won't deny that Hermione has brought about a good change in you, but you also have to make an effort. I'm not saying that Jasper is any better or more favored by me. However, you shouldn't be surprised that accomplishment is something that is attractive to as fine a woman as Hermione. As your father, I feel I owe you the truth. And there it is."

Draco smirked. Deep down, though, he knew is father was absolutely right. Lazing about and waiting to collect inheritance was not going to keep Hermione interested. That may attract throngs of idiot witches, but Hermione was anything but an idiot.

He could wait around for Hermione to lower her standards….but then she wouldn't be the Hermione he so wanted. Perhaps it was time to apply himself.

Draco was shaken out of deep thought by the shrill voice of a house elf.

"There's a young woman here to see you, Master Malfoy."

Draco nearly ran the elf over as he leapt towards the front door. Sweet Merlin, he hoped it was Hermione.

It was a rare moment when one got a perfect moment out of life, and this was not one of them.

"Drac-y!" Pansy squealed as she squeezed him. "It's been tooooooo long!"

Draco choked as he fought for release from her death grip.

Lucius was quick to see what all the commotion was about.

He was horrified to see his son once again in the embrace of hell personified in a black bob haircut.

Pansy let Draco go and turned towards Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy! Wonderful to see you again," she said through an insincere smile.

"Ah, Miss Parkinson. You….." Lucius fought to find some sort of positive thing to say.

"You…smell like gumballs and flowers."

She looked slightly confused, but accepted it as a compliment.

"Thank you. Can I come in?" she asked as she made her way to the parlor. It was like fifth year all over again.

Draco and Lucius were left standing in her wake. Only a look of terror was shared between them.

**A/N: Oh the web gets crazier! So Hermione's ready to profess love and Draco's ready to change. Everything should work out, right? Hmmmmmmmm we'll see. We've also got the sex pensieve scandal! What will Lucius think??? I love all the reviews they really help so please keep them coming. Thanks for reading!!**


	12. Pansy or the Lamp

"So, Pansy, what brings you here? Isn't there host out there missing its parasite?" Draco said with unfaltering politeness.

"I'm going to leave you two to catch up," Lucius smirked, escaping the parlor with his papers.

Pansy wasn't phased by Draco's comment. She was a pro at manipulation and she came with her 'A' game.

A feminine giggle was her next move.

"Oh, Draco, I had forgotten what a character you are," she smiled as she slowly stepped closer.

"Yes, well lucky for you there are articles in _Witch Weekly _to refresh your memory, eh?"

Shit. Draco was getting smarter. During fifth year, Draco had caught her and Adrian Pucey in a heated snogging session. Pansy blamed it on some sort of potion and not only did he buy it, but gave Adrian a good beating for drugging his girlfriend. Gone were the days of Draco the dunderhead. Still, Pansy moved forward.

"Well, I'm not going to pretend I didn't see the article, but I'm visiting only because I'm just so happy that you're finally getting back on the right track. I guess that mudblood turned out to be good for something," she smiled seductively as she closed the space between them and played with his collar.

She got a rather frosty reception as Draco quickly grabbed her hands and looked directly in her eyes.

"Don't call her that" he said as he angrily released his grip. His tone had a deadly quiet that told Pansy everything she needed to know about the dynamic between Draco and Hermione.

Inwardly, she boiled with anger. So, she was to have competition. Well, she'd come prepared for this possibility. She had come armed with a bit of information and a plan began to formulate in her head.

"Right, silly me," she recovered, "It's an ugly word. It's just so hard being raised in an environment where it's so prevalent. Surely, you must understand."

Draco turned from her and his stomach lurched as he thought of every time he'd used the hated word. Regret had attached itself to each of those memories.

"Yes….well, just don't let it happen again," he offered.

"She's really a very bright young woman," she said sweetly, holding back the sneer that wanted to spread across her face at the praise of the Granger girl.

"From what I've read, she's still into all those causes and crusades," she started as she nonchalantly examined her nails, "I hear you're half-brother is into the same sort of thing."

Draco quickly spun to face her. Nobody outside their family knew about Jasper, how had Pansy heard? She answered him before he could even ask.

"It's alright, Drac-y, your secret is safe with me. I'm friends with Daphne, his lawyer's wife, remember?"

Draco relaxed somewhat, "Oh, right…..well, it's not out yet, so please don't go blabbing it around," he barked at her.

"I would never _dream _of it," she smoothed as she began to approach him once again, "She tells me he's a very upstanding young man," she said carefully.

Draco merely grunted in response.

Pansy knew that grunt very well. It had been emitted every time Potter and/or Weasley were being praised for something during their years at Hogwarts. That grunt was just what she was waiting for.

"You know, Daphne told me that she saw Hermione and your brother getting along famously at lunch the other day. I think that's just sweet." Her casualness covered the malice behind her words.

Daphne _had _seen the two having lunch together, but Harry Potter had also been there. It served Pansy to leave that little bit of information out.

Draco looked positively crushed.

"They were out? Together? Alone?" he croaked.

"Oh, you didn't know?" she replied innocently.

"I think they make handsome couple, don't you?" she smiled as she set her sight on victory.

Draco sunk into an armchair and let out another grunt, only this time it held even more discontent.

Pansy was quick to perch herself on the arm of the chair and rub his shoulders.

"Oh, don't get so down on yourself. I know what's bothering you. Everyone around you is pairing off and you're feeling aaaalllll alone," she crooned.

Draco's stomach was once again twisting and he didn't respond to Pansy for fear if he opened his mouth he'd vomit. Every thought of his future with Hermione was flashing before his eyes and then shimmered into non-existence. It was all replaced with visions of Hermione and _him._ Yes, puking was definitely a possibility.

"I was hoping I could help you out in that department. I think it's time to give us another try, hmm?" she questioned as she gently lifted his head towards her. She was a bit surprised by the film of wetness she found covering his steel gray eyes, but she felt no remorse.

This was proving to be a particularly bad day for the blossoming relationship between Draco and Hermione. It got even worse when a mere second later Hermione was led to the parlor by the Malfoy house-elf.

Her bright demeanor fell immediately when she saw the she-devil hovering over Draco.

"Draco?" she asked wanting to just what in hell was going on.

He looked at her for what felt like eternity. There she was. The traitor. Well….according to Pansy, but the awful feeling the thought of Jasper and Hermione produced was enough to make him forget what an evil, blood-sucking wretch Pansy was.

"Just a minute Hermione, Pansy and I were talking," he replied coldly to her. This was another fork in the road between maturity and idiocy. He took the path more traveled.

"Pansy I think it would be _great _if you and I got back together," he said dramatically as he grabbed her into an over-the-top kiss. Did he really want to get back together with Pansy? No. However, he had decided that the best solution was to make Hermione jealous and he had really just grabbed the closest thing within reach. Even though Pansy was the epitome of human trash, she would probably make Hermione more jealous than his other option; the lamp.

"So sorry," he directed to Hermione, "you were saying?"

The look plastered on Hermione's face would have indicated that she'd just seen a ravenous weasel attack Draco's face out of nowhere. In essence, she had.

"Speechless? Well that's understandable. I'm sure you're all 'talked out' after your romantic interludes with Jasper. Lucky for him the way in your knickers is babble about equal rights for sexually abused unicorns, or whatever."

Hermione's momentary muteness ceased and her eyes narrowed in a furious rage. A clinging, smirking Pansy didn't help any.

"What the HELL are you talking about?" she bellowed.

She was ready to attack the 'happy couple' when Lucius entered the room breathlessly.

"Thank Merlin you're here! I take it you've heard what's happened!" he frantically cried.

Lucius' demeanor cleared the room of the awkward, triangular spat.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione nearly shrieked as she became more convinced the Malfoys were going crazy. Well…..crazier.

Lucius began hyperventilating, "SEX! CISSY! PENSIEVE! BURLY WIZARD!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you're going to need to add some verbs and adjectives in there if we're to understand you," Hermione replied, trying to calm him down.

"What are you talking about, dad?" Draco asked, thankful he had a reason to step away from Pansy.

Lucius said nothing as he shoved the _Daily Prophet _in Hermione's hands.

Three sets of eyes stared in shock at the headline.Draco's face was soon covered with a grimace of disgust.

"Ew! Mum, no!" he groaned, covering his eyes.

"Oh dear!" Pansy cried, feigning concern.

"It never ends with you people!" Hermione sighed as she headed back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucius asked wildly.

Hermione quickly spun around, and tightened her mouth in frustration and preparation for what she was about to say.

"_I _am going to find Narcissa and sort this thing out. _You _people are going to stay here. And just in case those directions aren't clear enough, let me make it crystal for you. You're going to stay here, and you are _not _going to proposition any hookers, you are _not _going to father any illegitimate children, and you are _not _going to wander through Hosmeade drunk and pantless! Go it? I do _not _need any more Malfoy messes to clean up!"

Pansy had managed to step aside during Hermione's rant and the Malfoys found themselves with an angry witch's finger in their face.

"To be fair," Draco started cautiously, "nobody has wandered around drunk or pantless."

Hermione shot a death glare towards him.

"Yes, well just in case you got the idea," she seethed.

Hermione stormed out and felt oddly grateful for this next obstacle. It would help keep her mind off the image of Draco's face being sucked on by the Pansy pisser.

**A/N: So, Pansy is a b-otch! Many thanks to those who review!!! They're so helpful and encouraging! Keep 'em coming and I can keep the story coming. We're on the downward slide now and the web will start to unravel! I'm excited, I hope you are! Let me know what you think!**


	13. SEX

The outside of Malfoy manor swam with reporters and Hermione seemed to struggle to keep afloat. Upon hearing the news of the sex pensieve, Hermione was quick to set up a press conference to turn Narcissa's explosive tailspin into a bumpy landing. The name of the game? Deny, deny, deny.

"Yes, you there," Hermione shouted over the roar of journalists.

"Has the identity of the wizard in the pensieve been identified?" the chose reporter asked, his quick quill ready.

"As far as the Malfoys are concerned the identity of the wizard is of little importance. What is importance is that it is clear that the pensieve is a total fraud and the only identity that truly matters is the distributor."

_Okay so far, so good, Granger. Just keep up the cool, calm exterior and we can clean this whole mess up._

She was quick to select another reporter.

"What can you tell us about how the family is taking it? Are the rumors true that Lucius is leaving Narcissa due to her supposed infidelity?" a bird-like witch in thick-lensed spectacles queried.

"Obviously this is a hard time for the Malfoys and in light of the personal invasion of this crime, their privacy is most cherished."

_Not bad. A little vague, but isn't that part of being a lawyer?_

Hermione braced herself for more questions.

"What is the reaction of Wanton Witch Enterprises? Will they pull their contract with Narcissa?"

She took in a deep breath.

"Wanton Witch Enterprises trusts that the public knows that Narcissa Malfoy would never be involved in such a an act."

_More like, "Actually, they're thrilled with all the publicity."_

Hermione was greeted with audible groans as she announced the end of the press conference. They still had hundreds of questions, but Hermione was fresh out of answers. For the time being, anyway.

* * *

Late that evening Jasper Laverock sat in his new flat (provided by the generosity of his long lost father) completely absorbed in the paper. It was interesting to see the feisty Miss Granger in action.

"_What is most clear in this situation is that the distributor of the pensieve cannot fathom the world of legal pain they've thrown themselves in."_

Jasper lingered over that quote from the press conference and was disturbed at how it was becoming easier and easier to see why Draco was so taken with her.

He knew that their similar interests would make it relatively easy to win her over, he just hadn't expected to start caring for her. Not only that, he was starting to care about the Malfoys.

Well, Lucius at least.

In his attempts to ruin the Malfoys from the inside, he'd become quite close with the patriarch.

It was clear that he had cared deeply for Jasper's mother, and his effort to build a bond with his estranged son was genuine.

Damn it all. Jasper's game was quickly becoming less and less fun to play.

As Jasper sat on the precipice of a change of heart, fate seemed ready to test him when a knock sounded on his door.

Jasper turned down the aria from Madame Butterfly he'd been listening to, and made his way to greet the unexpected visitor.

He was surprised to find himself face to face with the subject of his recent ponderings; Hermione.

She looked up at him with widened, watery eyes and opened her mouth to say hello, but grew red in embarrassment when a hiccup came out instead.

"Ah, that must be a British colloquialism," Jasper remarked, leading her in.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd guess you've been drinking,"

Hermione stumbled even though there was no obstacle in her path.

"Quite a bit," Jasper finished.

She spun quickly to face him and in her newfound freedom that inebriation allowed, she pressed herself flush with his body.

His eyebrows rose dramatically in the sudden close proximity. He opened his mouth to say something but found it quick closed by Hermione's eager hand.

"Shhhhhhhh!" she started in a slight giggle. She looked around as though they were being spied on, and in a whisper scented with Firewhiskey she said, "You guessed right!"

"Well then that saves me the trouble of offering you something to drink," he replied grabbing her by the shoulders and creating some distance between them.

"Nonsense!" Hermione practically sang out as she made her way over to his bar. She was quick to fill a snifter generously with brandy.

Jasper directed her to the couch while she gulped her drink down.

"To what do I owe this pleasant intrusion?" he asked smoothly.

Hermione was taking in her surroundings as best she could. They were somewhat spinning after all.

"Is this Madame Butterfly?" she asked, lighting up with excitement.

"I loooooove Madame Butterfly, although La bohème is my favorite of his! You'd think Puccini was a wizard!"

She didn't wait for a reply from Jasper as she sprang off the couch and swayed to the music. Jasper found it quite amusing she could still recall the names of operas and composers in her state.

"Well I have that as well if you'd like to listen to it," he replied, pulling her back to sit on the couch.

"But first," he continued, "Why are you here and what has you in this…state of mind?"

Hermione let out something that sounded like a snort and readjusted herself even deeper in the plush cushions.

"No doubt you've read the headlines! Sex pensieve! What more can that family throw at me?"

"So you found temporary relief at the bottom of a glass?" he questioned trying to get to the bottom of this odd behavior.

"Well yes, but between you and me," she leaned towards Jasper, "I'm not drunk because of that."

Jasper had suspected that.

"You're not?" he replied casually.

She shook her head violently.

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Do you know what Draco is probably up to right now?" she blurted out wildly.

"If I had to guess I'd say it probably involves his hand and some choice periodicals."

Hermione erupted in laughter. Jasper smiled at the reception of his jab at Draco.

"No, actually. He's probably got his snake tongue down Pansy Parkinson's throat right now! So here's to the happy couple!" she said, lifting her now empty glass.

So that's why she'd been drinking. It was a broken heart and that revelation tugged at Jasper's heart more than he cared to admit. He'd always been unnecessarily mean to the young Malfoy, but now he truly felt he was an idiot.

What really had him upset was that he was being handed his golden opportunity on a platter and he knew taking it would make him sick.

"Hermione, you're obviously upset and…" but he was interrupted by the inquisitive, and up-close stare of the heart-stricken, young lawyer.

"You have the bluest eyes, you know. They're like…..really blue," she slurred. Jasper was a bit terrified to find she had crawled her way over to his end of the couch and couldn't come up with a response for her observation.

It wasn't long before he had another happening to be puzzled about. He found his crotch to be the victim of a violent face-plant. His mind raced as he tried to determine if this was intentional or if she'd passed out. She was making it very hard to do the right thing.

Hermione's stilled body sprang back to life as she flew up from his lap and melted into uncontrolled laughter. "I'm really quite sorry about that," she said politely. She then turned completely serious and looked deeply into Jasper's eyes.

"I really must say, you have lovely trousers."

"That's…. sweet," he fumbled, trying to gather his thoughts.

"You know what!" she squealed as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face within inches of hers.

"We should have s – e – x," she finished with a grin.

That was it. This was getting entirely too insane and Jasper escaped her grip and stood up in an effort to clear his head.

"Listen. You've no idea how utterly charming I find it that you're spelling the word 'sex' even after having had your face in my crotch, but I don't think you've thought this through," he exclaimed.

"But I have! That's all I do, is think, think, think, think!" she shot back.

"It's all clear to me! Draco and I are wrong for each other and you and I are right for each other! I don't feel that spark like I feel with Draco, but apparently love is liking the same sorts of things so let's go for it!"

Jasper's stomach churned with guilt as he looked down at the hopeful young woman.

With a sigh he gently grabbed her hand and sat down next to her.

"Hermione, there's something you should know about me….well there are many things you should know about me, and I can tell you right now, without a doubt, I'm absolutely wrong for you. We may like the same things, but when it comes to love you should always go for the sparks. Believe me," he said softly.

Hermione looked down at her lap in embarrassment.

"So…you're not attracted to me?"

Now was the time for damage control.

"Well…yes and no. It's complicated…"

"No it's not! Draco doesn't want me. You don't want me. I might as well just marry Harry at this point. He's gay but at least I'll have companionship."

"Harry Potter is gay?" Jasper asked with great curiosity.

Hermione gasped at her surprise confession.

"Forget I said that! Nobody knows but me and…." her sentence soon turned into groaning and Jasper caught something at the end about being the world's worst friend.

He slowly lifted her chin upwards, "Look at me. Consider it forgotten."

She smiled in relief, but it was soon replaced by a grimace that indicated some of her imbibed alcohol was due for a second appearance.

"Let's get you to a toilet," he muttered as he picked her up and gallantly whisked her away to the 'throne.'

As he held her hair back, he thought that tonight he could have really gotten is revenge on Draco. It would have been the easiest thing in the world, yet somewhere out there Draco really owed him.

* * *

**So, sorry about the long hiatus. Holiday breaks led me astray and then other things snowballed into a big break. However, I'm back and ready to finish this sucker. I hope I haven't abandoned too many of you and you'll forgive my absence and bless me with reviews. It's been a while since I've visited this story so let me know what you think of the new chapter. We've seen a new side of Jasper! Not to mention a revelation about Harry. Thanks for reading!**


	14. A Night at the Opera

"Here you are madam, I 'ope zees ees more to your liking," sniffed the clearly perturbed waiter.

At this point Draco was quite certain that he'd suffered a concussion that resulted in an invitation to spend a night on the town in Paris with Pansy. Currently she was doing a bang up job of harassing the waiters at Les Ambassadeurs, and Draco was doing his best to keep his cutlery from penetrating Pansy's skull.

"That remains to be seen," Pansy declared as she hesitantly examined the dish in front of her.

"Well, you know what they say; seventh time's a charm," Draco added with great helpings of sarcasm.

The waiter made a quick escape, deeply sympathizing with the fair-haired young man.

"I don't see why you're complaining. You should be lucky I agreed to come to this muggle eating trough," she said with disgust.

"Oh well excuse me for thinking you'd enjoy some haute cuisine. If it's_magically_ prepared food you're after we can just pop on down to the Three Broomsticks for some rats on a stick, or whatever the hell they prepare in that dive," Draco sneered.

"This was an awful idea," he sighed.

"Well it's all your fault."

"My fault?" Draco cried at her inane accusation, "How is this my fault? You're the one who has sent their food back about a million times!"

"It smelled like socks!" Pansy shrieked.

"You're the one who wanted to leave the opera after five minutes!"

"One of the girls on stage had an icky mole! You expect me to look at that for the duration of a show? Besides," she said leaning in, quieting her voice, "I wasn't particularly fond of the title."

_Cadmus et Hermione._ No, Pansy probably wouldn't be a fan of the title.

"The end had to make you somewhat happy when the pair turned into snakes," Draco offered.

Pansy scowled.

"As a Slytherin, I don't really like the metaphor," she replied, transmitting her anger into the readjusting of her napkin.

Exasperated, Draco ran a hand through his hair and expelled a tormented sigh.

"You're still hung up on her, aren't you?" Pansy cried, dissolving into overly dramatic tears.

The rest of the restaurant was now looking their way and Draco scrambled to calm her down.

"Look, just stop crying," he soothed.

"No! How dare you bring me out here among all these muggles, only to drop hints of your love for that bushy-haired twit!"

Pansy was now standing and the rest of the patrons were surprised to find their dinner was quickly becoming dinner and a show.

Draco shrunk into his chair as Pansy continued her tirade.

"I come from a long line of purebloods and you should feel lucky to have me! If it wasn't for me you'd still be pining away for that idiot while she frolics around helping underprivileged leprechauns with the Egyptian! I'm leaving!" she huffed as she stomped out.

Draco stood to follow, only to find all eyes on him.

"Umm…the, uh…wine went to her head," he explained lamely, leaving a generous amount of money on the table.

The young man was gone only a minute or two before a reappeared to grab the bread left on the table.

"It's just really good bread," Draco justified as he made his second, and final, exit.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa were also sharing an awkward dinner that night, only they had the privilege of it being held privately at home.

Where Draco and Pansy shared a heated argument, Lucius and Narcissa were sharing silence latent with tension. The clinking of glasses and flatware only served to intensify the silence.

It was the throwing down of Narcissa's fork that finally put at end to the quiet.

"I can't take the silence! Just say it! Say what you're thinking!" she shrieked at her husband.

Lucius found himself in a place that many married men before him had dwelled. According to his wife he'd been thinking about something and he had to get that something right or suffer the consequences.

"I'm not thinking about anything," Lucius cautiously replied.

What a rookie mistake for such a pro.

"Don't lie! You're thinking about that pensieve and you want a divorce!"

"I thought _you_ wanted a divorce."

"Well not when my public image was riding on a happy marriage! But all that's been ruined now hasn't it, and you're just waiting to be rid of me!"

Narcissa was now crying and blowing her nose into her napkin. She was the most graceful witch he'd ever encountered, yet when she blew her nose it sounded as though a herald of trumpets had entered the room. Some wizards would find it off-putting. Lucius thought it endearing.

"I don't want a divorce. I never wanted a divorce, and if you keep blowing your nose the way you do I can't ever imagine wanting to get a divorce in the future."

"You don't?" came a surprised, if not muffled reply from behind her napkin.

"After all that I've put you through….the hostility, the public charades…you're not going to leave me?"

"Well, that would be a very silly thing for me to do, now wouldn't it?" he answered gently.

Narcissa's sobs were starting to slow and she lowered her napkin.

"You know….you haven't even asked if it_ is_ me in that pensieve. I've been waiting for it."

Lucius got up from his seat and traveled the length of the dining table to kneel at the arm of his wife's chair.

"I didn't think it necessary. Whether it is you or not, I still wouldn't leave."

Narcissa's eyes swelled with tears and she flew out of her chair to join her husband on the ground. Lucius felt great relief at being in the arms of his wife for the first time in a long time.

"That's terribly sweet," she whispered into his shoulder.

"However," she snapped, pulling back only a little, "I'm not sure if I should be offended that you could even think it's a possibility that it's me in that pensieve!"

"Well I _knew_it wasn't you when I saw the witch was wearing pale yellow knickers. You'd never wear something like that. With your skin tone it'd wash you out completely."

Narcissa's face was spread with a large, loving smile as she pulled Lucius close.

"You_do_love me!" she squealed before sealing his mouth with a welcoming kiss.

Hermione awoke to the dulcet sounds of _L'amour A Fleur De Coeur_ from_La__bohème_while the inviting aroma of waffles wafted into the bedroom. She stretched like a contented cat and reveled in the cloud-like softness of the bed. Her only complaint was her pounding head.

And the fact that this wasn't her bed.

And she was definitely wearing a man's pajamas. They were very lovely pajamas, just not hers.

And she couldn't remember very much of last night.

'Shit!' she thought as she shot up out of her cocoon of sheets and pillows. Her mind raced to backtrack.

_Okay so alcohol clearly played a part in the night. I showed up at Jasper's…I definitely came on to him…a close encounter with the fly of his pants…and something about Harry being gay. And now I'm in Jasper's bed in what I presume to be his nightwear. Oh fuck. _

Panicked, Hermione fell out of the bed and landed with a thud that caught the attention of the chef in the other room.

"Are you alright in there?"

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. We had sex and now he's making breakfast and oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

" Um…yeah, fine," she yelled back. She had to escape, Gryffindor courage be damned. Her head spun about the room in search for her clothing.

As if he was reading her mind he called out, "If you're looking for your clothes, I folded them up and there just out here on the couch." Despite the politeness of the gesture, this meant she'd have to go out there and face a rather drunken mistake.

She cautiously approached the bedroom door and slowly opened it to peer out. Jasper was setting quite delicious looking waffles on the table. He was also clad only in white cotton pajama bottoms.

She definitely could not go out there.

The decision she made was a rash one, but it did provide her the desired escape.

Jasper jumped at the sound of apparation and quickly entered the bedroom to confirm his suspicions. Yes. She had apparated and probably had no clue as to what actually happened last night. Oh well, he'd give her space and explain later. Not to mention retrieve his stolen pajamas.

* * *

** So I thought I'd make up for my long delay with a faster update. Aren't misunderstandings just hilarious? Also how neat-o with the opera, Cadmus et Hermione! Please review so I can get the fuel to finish this up with a bang! Thanks!**


	15. Let's Get This Straight

**A.N.- Okay, no I haven't died but I've been going through some things and I'm finally able to get back into this. I'm really sorry I've left you hanging and I hope you haven't totally abandoned the story. I see that some people have some ideas about how things will go but I'll do my best to keep you guessing. This is just a quick little update to prove that I'm alive and writing and I promise that there is much more to come, and quickly. So, please read and review and I promise I'll finish this baby up! **

"So, let's get this straight. Draco is back with Pansy. You got plastered and went to see Jasper. Things get fuzzy from there, but you're fairly certain you slept with him and at some point in the night you outed me."

Hermione's head hung in shame as Harry summarized her night of shame.

"Don't hate me. You have every right to hate me so it's fine if you hate me, but please don't hate me," she pleaded.

Harry couldn't stay mad at her, and Merlin knows she put up with plenty of stupid stuff from him over the years.

"I don't hate you," Harry conceded.

Hermione shot up in joy and beamed at her friend.

"But I am taking your biscotti as penance" he added on, reaching over to her plate to grab the dessert.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted as Harry took a bite out of her former cookie.

"It's enough I'm dealing with legal woes and love triangles… I couldn't handle it if I knew you were mad at me."

"Well, it's not like he's going to announce it to the world, right?" Harry asked in hopes of a positive confirmation.

"I was quite drunk, but something tells me your secret is safe. You know, Harry, I don't see why you just don't come out," Hermione stated with concern.

"On no! Nice try, but we're not going to just parade into my baggage while you still have some 'unpacking' to do. You slept with the half brother of the man you're hung up on! _That_ is what we're talking about."

Hermione grumbled and surrendered to his interrogation.

"How was he?"

She nearly spit out her coffee at the brazenness of the question.

"What do you mean?"

"In bed. Was it good?"

"Well, considering I don't even remember it, it couldn't have been _that_ earth-shattering."

"True enough," Harry said before washing down his biscotti with his latte.

"I'd hoped you'd at least get good sex out of this whole mess."

Hermione gasped as a daunting revelation dawned on her, "I can't even remember if we used protection!" She followed up with a groan.

"Now I suppose I really should talk to him…find out exactly what happened."

Harry turned thoughtful, "Yes, you might want to. Fathering children out of wedlock might run in the family."

Hermione darted a look of death towards her friend, "Now is not the time to be glib, Mr. Potter."

"Don't get sassy with me. Need I pull out the 'you outed me without my permission' card?"

Hermione sighed and rummaged through her purse.

"Here," she said laying down the money, "I'll cover this, you work on officially forgiving me, and I'll go be a lawyer."

"Don't fall into anybody else's crotch!" Harry called after her with a pleased grin.

His friendly warning was met with a protrusion of Hermione's tongue.


	16. Carry on My Wayward Son

Solomon Kreizel had always been a sweaty wizard

Solomon Kreizel had always been a sweaty wizard. No matter how many times his polyester shirts had been cleaned, they still stunk of the owner of Red Light Pensieves; a wizarding pornography ring. Yes, Kreizel was used to perspiring profusely, but he had never sweated as much as he had sitting across a table from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and their spitfire of a lawyer, Hermione Granger.

He had his own lawyer of course, but the three death glares he was receiving left him feeling quite unnerved. He tried to keep a calm exterior but he showed his unease by fidgeting with his number of gold medallions.

"I just don't see how you have a case, young lady," Kreizel's lawyer shrugged, "My client was told that Mrs. Malfoy had authorized it and that's that."

"I just don't see how you have the ability to practice law, old man" Hermione shot back, "Your client knew damn well that this pensieve was a fraud and the authorizing signature was forged."

"Hey, don't go blamin' me because she's an attention whore," Kreizel cut in, pointing his finger at Narcissa. Lucius tightened his grip on his cane as though it were Kreizel's very throat.

"If you were to ask me, Mr. Kreizel, in an unprofessional setting I would say that the only witches who want attention from you have been imperio'd one too many times, or they've been lobotomized. However, this is a professional setting so I would never dream of saying such a thing." Hermione was really getting the hang of this whole confident business.

"Let's get down to business here, shall we?" Kreizel's lawyer stated, "What is it you want?"

"Well," Hermione started, "Speaking for my clients, there would be few sights more enjoyable than your greasy arse frying on the stand."

Kreizel audibly gulped.

"However, it is precisely those few sights that could keep you and your business out of court."

"And what would those be?" the other lawyer asked with great trepidation.

"All distribution of the pensieve is to be ceased immediately. My clients could clean you out and then some in court, however they don't need anymore money so we're giving you the gift of settling out of court. All profits made thus far off the pensieve are to go to charity. Finally, you will issue a statement of apology, declaring the pensieve a fraud," Hermione listed coolly as she pulled out the contracts.

The room was silent as the two sleazes considered the offer, the Malfoys enjoyed the cornered look on Kreizel's face.

The old lawyer whispered something in Kreizel's ear that caused him to pick up the quill and sign the papers. He grumbled at the smugness emanating around her.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kreizel," she announced pulling the contracts back into her brief case, "This is probably the first good decision of your life. You should go celebrate."

The two parties packed up their items and exited into the hallway. Just as they were to take the opposite directions Kreizel turned back.

"You know, little girl, if this lawyer thing doesn't work out, I've got some work for you," he sneered with a sickening smile.

Lucius and Hermione both approached to retort, but it was Narcissa who got there first. Her voice took on a deadly quiet and a dangerous sweetness.

"Now, now, Mr. Kreizel. You _do _want to leave here with your testicles intact, don't you?"

Like a wounded animal, he quickly retreated.

"Good boy, run along. That's a good boy," she added shooing him away.

She turned to her husband and lawyer and smiled widely.

"Let's celebrate shall we?"

Narcissa took Lucius' arm and the three made their leave.

"You know," Lucius whispered into his wife's ear, "I do enjoy seeing the ball-buster side of you."

Narcissa let out a low squeal, "Oooh, I'll have to remember that."

Hermione was somewhere between a grimace and a grin. She was happy to see the two reconciled, she just wished she hadn't heard the details.

* * *

Harry Potter was spending the day finishing up paperwork. Auror work had slowed down considerably after the fall of the Dark Lord, but there were still bad wizards out there and with catching bad wizards there was paperwork.

Harry sighed at the considerable pile in front of him. This was his least favorite part of the job. It often left him in desperate hope of some evil, insane wizard to burst into his office just so he had something to do.

A knock came on his door.

"Mr. Potter, Draco Malfoy is here to see you," his secretary informed him.

Well, it wasn't exactly 'bursting' but close enough.

"Send him in."

Harry was greatly intrigued.

Draco walked in, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"So….wow, I feel I should greet you by saying 'Potter' with malice and contempt, but that is so sixth year," he stated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I know. I know it was a long time ago and we should be grown up by now, but a part of me still kinda hates you," Harry replied.

"Yeah, I know! Weird, huh?"

The two stayed in silence for a moment.

"Well, have a seat?" Harry offered.

"Great."

The silence continued.

"So…." Harry started, "Um, why the hell are you here?"

"Right, look I know you're good friends with Hermione so I'm sure you know quite a bit about what's been going on…"

"Like how you're back with Pansy?" Harry interrupted.

Draco turned red at the mention of his recent stupidity. "Yeah well, that was really only a reaction to Hermione hanging all over Jasper….and I guess that's why I'm here."

"In case you haven't noticed, I am not one of those people you've mentioned so I don't see the connection," Harry replied in an icy tone.

"You're the connection! You know Hermione better than most and what I need is an inside man. How can I get Hermione back?" Draco pleaded.

"Well first of all, try NOT DATING OTHER WITCHES!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Like I said, I only did that because Hermione is getting sucked in by Jasper."

"Look, I don't plan on helping you win anybody over, but I can tell you that you're getting yourself too worked up over Jasper. She's really only spent the night with him and she said…."

Draco's face lost all color at Harry's revelation.

"She….she what?" he stammered.

Harry quickly figured out that Hermione had not shared that story with Draco like he had thought.

"So, I guess she didn't tell you about that…."

Draco grew paler by the second.

"Draco, she didn't even…"

He was cut off again.

"Don't say anymore. I can't stomach hearing it. Despite the fact that you're still kind of a git, you've really helped me. I know who I need to talk to now."

Draco left the office in a hurry, leaving Harry to contemplate his new position in this tangled web.

* * *

It was a quiet evening at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Lucius spent the afternoon celebrating with Hermione over an expensive lunch, and the air of triumph stayed with them the rest of the day.

Jasper was over having a fireside chat with his father, which was quickly becoming a weekly tradition. Jasper was truly enjoying his time with his father, yet he was still quite aware of the threat he posed to Narcissa. He was the physical evidence of the affair and a part of him was pained that it had to be this way.

"What's on your mind, son?" Lucius asked in response to the ponderous look in Jasper's eyes.

"Well, I've been thinking that I've settled a lot of things back home, and I'm beginning to feel settled here….maybe it's time to start investing time into work here."

"What, like charity work?"

"Yes, something like that. I'm beginning to feel restless without a cause"

They settled back in a comfortable quiet, when they heard a loud bang, indicating someone's angry entrance.

The pallor that previously occupied Draco's face had been replaced with a furious red.

"Draco! What the hell is wrong?" Lucius asked with great concern.

"I can't even begin to answer that question," he cried as he pulled Jasper up from his seat, "But I can do this."

With that declaration Jasper was met with a powerful blow, sending him back over the chair.

"Merlin, what's gotten into you?" Lucius yelled as he held his son back from resuming the attack.

"Let me go! Let me at that bastard!"

Jasper slowly made his way up, he'd suffered a split lip and a nasty cut on his forehead.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Narcissa asked, entering the scene with great worry.

"Darling, I'm going to talk some sense into Draco, can you see to Jasper?" Lucius requested, hauling Draco into the solarium.

Narcissa helped Jasper to his feet, bringing him into their kitchen. She quickly retrieved a damp cloth to attend to his wounds.

"Have a seat there" she said indicating a chair behind him.

Jasper slowly sat down, bringing a hand up to his bleeding lip.

"No, no. Don't touch, you'll only make it worse."

She tenderly applied the cloth, wiping the blood away and letting the cool relieve some of the pain. She grabbed his hand and fixed it around the cloth.

"Now, you hold that and I'll go get some pain relieving potions."

Jasper wasn't entirely sure, but he had a good guess that this debacle had something to do with Hermione. What a mess.

"Alright, now you drink this up and I'll see to this cut on your forehead."

Jasper swallowed down the contents of the vial and relaxed as the tension left his body.

"Thank you," he softly said as best he could with an injured lip.

"Well, it's only natural for brothers to fight, and it's only natural for parents to set them straight, now isn't it?" She smiled.

The gravity of her statement wasn't lost on Jasper. He'd lost his mother so long ago, and it would be a lie to say he wasn't appreciative of the maternal care.

Narcissa continued to clean the wound on his head and finished by gingerly applying a bandage.

Jasper attempted to sit up, but found himself pushed back in his seat.

"Now, now, you're never too old to get a kiss better,"

She placed a quick gentle peck on his bandaged head.

Jasper had always prided himself on being independent and adult, but right now he was close to asking for a hug and a bowl of ice-cream.

"Alright, one son taken care of, I suppose I should see to the other," she said cleaning out the cloth.

"I suppose," Jasper replied, barely holding back a beaming smile.

_I'm a son. _

His thoughts swam with his newfound family as he made his way to apparate back to his flat.

_I'm their son._

* * *

Jasper had settled into his plush couch with the newspaper and looked forward to a good night's rest. He just needed to figure out what to do about Hermione and then he'd have himself a mess-free life.

Jasper would go on to find out that thoughts like that can be quite dangerous. Just when you think things are getting simpler, you receive a knock on your door. Much like the one Jasper received.

He answered the door and found himself looking at a face he hadn't seen in almost a year; Majidah Bagram.

She had the same honey colored skin as Jasper, but her eyes were as dark as her long, cascading hair. He'd forgotten what a beauty she was.

"Merlin, Majidah! It's been so long…..it's good to see you."

"I feel the same way," she started, looking down at her feet, "but we really should talk."

Jasper broke into a wide smile and pulled her into a hug. It was innocent enough, but he found himself held back by a rather large bump protruding from her belly.

He pulled back to get a full look and he saw she was here for more than a friendly reunion. Apparently their last reunion had been too friendly and the reason for her visit became abundantly clear.

**AN; Wahhh! Turns out Jasper's got a little past waiting to catch up with him. I hope the return to the story was a good one. Let me know what you think! Reviews keep me alive, forget air and food. Thanks for reading!!**


	17. Baby Mama

Jasper poured Majidah a generous cup of tea

Jasper poured Majidah a generous cup of tea. Generous to the point of overflow.

"Japser, umm…"

"Oh, bollocks," he murmured, racing to the kitchen for a rag.

As quickly as he left, he flew back in and proceeded to wipe up the excess tea from the coffee table.

"Sorry about that," Jasper offered lamely, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"That's alright" she replied awkwardly, bringing the cup to her lips, "I suppose I am drinking for two these days."

"Yeah, so…about that…"

Majidah quickly set her cup on the table.

"Oh, Jasper. I'm so terribly sorry to do this. I can't even imagine how you must feel. I mean, we haven't seen each other in so long and most likely you didn't expect to see me, let alone so much of me," she gushed out, rubbing her stomach.

"Why, um….well, why didn't you tell me earlier?" he stammered out.

"You were gone settling things with your father and…and…"

Tears began to spill from her eyes and Jasper closed the gap between them.

"I didn't know if I should even go through with the pregnancy, and if I chose not to I didn't know if I should even let you know. But then I got to thinking how unfair that would be to you and something told me that I _should _keep it, and then I didn't know if I should tell you I'd be keeping it. But then…then I thought about you and your father. You would want to know. You would want to be a father to your child because of everything you've been going through. I'm so sorry I finally got a clue so late in the game."

Jasper had so many thoughts swimming through his head when he finally remembered that it would probably be a good idea to exhale that breath he'd been holding for so long.

"Also," Majidah chimed in once again, "I know that any child of yours will probably be a complete terror, and why not share the suffering?"

Jasper finally met her gaze and they shared in a much welcomed laugh.

"Too true," he conceded.

"Your sister gave me your address, I hope you don't mind," she said, grabbing his hand.

The tension was gradually replaced with the ease that was present from their long friendship. They both sank back into the couch, dizzied from thoughts.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight months."

"So….should I, what? Should I marry you?"

Majidah let out a rich laugh.

"If you do, I'll have to kill you."

"Fair enough" he chuckled.

"So, tell me. Did I make the right choice?"

She gently took his hand and placed it on top of her stomach. His palm was met with a gentle kick.

"Definitely."

* * *

Jasper once again found himself playing the role of chef while an overnight guest slumbered on. Majidah stayed in his bedroom, and even though Jasper spent the entire night on his oversized couch, not one minute was spent sleeping. His life had been changing so much already, and now it was changing even more thanks to one very stupid mistake he'd made before he arrived in the U.K.

Well, not stupid. Majidah was a dear friend. They'd worked for years together on witch's rights in Egypt and they got along tremendously well, he'd just never anticipated having a child with her. Or really, having a child with any witch. It wasn't as if he'd had an example of fatherhood growing up.

Still, what he said last night was true. She did make the right choice.

Although Jasper was a genuine philanthropist, he had gathered quite a bit of bad karma over the years with the hereditary Malfoy smug arrogance. Rather than spreading this bad karma out over time, fate dealt all the cards at once with another ominous knock on the door.

Jasper let out an exasperated sigh as he made his way to receive his visitor.

_If this person is drunk, pregnant, or both I will A.K. myself_

He opened the door to reveal a very nervous looking Hermione.

"So, we have to talk about the other night," she blurted out, pushing her way past Jasper.

"Umm, Hermione… this really isn't a…"

"No, we have to talk about this right now," she got ready to give her prepared speech when she was distracted by her nose.

"Are you making waffles?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well…um, they are a delicious breakfast treat," Jasper offered.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and found a large stack of waffles that would suggest he wasn't alone.

"Surely you didn't anticipate my visit," Hermione theorized, staring at the tell-tale waffles.

"Would you buy that?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"No."

"Okay, well then, no I didn't anticipate your visit."

Then, right one cue, Majidah called from the bedroom.

"Jasper, darling. Are you making waffles?"

Hermione shot a look at Jasper, with one eyebrow cocked.

"My, you certainly work fast,"

Before Jasper could manage a response, Majidah waddled into the kitchen.

"Very fast," Hermione added, noting Majidah's state.

"Hermione, this isn't what you think," Jasper started to explain.

"You really are a piece of work. Truly a Malfoy to the core! You sleep with me, then you've got your baby-mama up in your crib!" Hermione shrieked.

"What is a baby-mama up in my crib?" cried a bewildered Jasper.

"I heard it in a rap song somewhere, look that's not important. You're a cad, that is what is important," Hermione replied.

"Wait, you slept with this woman?" Majidah asked, "How could you?"

"What the hell is rap?" Jasper queried.

"Well, Jasper I can't say that I expected you to be the picture of chivalry, but I certainly didn't think you would sleep around with other women, when you've got one knocked up!" Hermione yelled, grabbing her purse.

"Hermione, you don't understand! We didn't even…"

He didn't finish before his face was met with an angry slap.

"OW! WOULD PEOPLE PLEASE STOP BEATING ME UP?!" Jasper yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm leaving," Hermione spat, heading for the door.

"Oh no you don't," Jasper replied, grabbing Hermione and forcefully seating her on the couch.

"We didn't sleep together. I imagine you don't remember much about that night because there is nothing much to remember. In fact, the only remarkable thing that happened was a pajama theft," Jasper explained.

"Umm, I'm going to have some of those waffles," Majidah piped up, desperately wanting to remove herself from the awkward situation.

Hermione sat stunned. All this worrying and stewing over nothing.

"Nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened," Jasper confirmed.

"Well, you did steal my pajamas," he added with a smile.

At this point Hermione had turned a brilliant red.

"I shall make a point to return those, then. But, uh…who is…? she wondered, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"That is an old friend that I will be happy to tell you about, but at a later time. Right now, we've got some things we need to work out."

Hermione nodded her head and slowly stood up.

"I'm really sorry to have made a scene," she apologized.

"No, no, I'm thankful. I learned that I apparently have a 'crib-mama'"

"That would be a baby-mama," Hermione corrected with a playful punch to the arm.

"Oh, before I go, what happened to your lip and forehead?"

Jasper sighed, "I have the misfortune of telling you that you are not the only one who is under the impression that you and I slept together."

Hermione gasped, "Draco beat you up?"

"I wouldn't say 'beat up' but yes, he is responsible for these injuries and no doubt it has something to do with this misunderstanding."

"So…Draco beat you up?" she asked with great hope.

"Um. Yeah."

"This is great!" she exclaimed.

"Oh well if getting beaten up is your idea of fun I'm certainly glad we didn't sleep together," Jasper snapped.

"Ha. Ha. No, this is great because clearly he's jealous!" she squealed.

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't you go sweep your bully boyfriend off his feet, eh?"

Jasper walked her to the door, and just before she left, she turned back to him.

"Thanks," she offered genuinely. He responded with a hug. They ended their embrace, Jasper leaving to deal with his baby, and Hermione to deal with hers; Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat feeling as though he were on the precipice of a dark vortex of doom. Wave after wave of agony and despair swept over him as though were poised on the gates of Hell.

Then he remembered he was sitting blind-folded in Pansy's apartment, and it all made sense.

"Pansy what is this all about? I thought you had something important to tell me," he groaned.

"Well, it's more like something I'm going to _do _to you," she said, affecting a seductive tone.

_Oh Merlin, this could be fifth year all over again when she had those awful braces._

"Now, don't take the blind-fold off until I tell you," she commanded.

Draco heard odd clanging sounds as she prepared her surprised. He figured the best case scenario was a murder-suicide pact.

"Okay!" she squealed, "take it off!"

Draco sat motionless.

"What are you doing? Take it off!" she cried.

"You know, I'm gonna take my chances with the blind-fold," he replied.

Pansy stomped over to him and ripped it off. His eyes were met with a strange sight indeed.

Pansy, who usually wore couture from high-end wizarding designers, was clad Nike sneakers, plaid trousers, a t-shirt that read 'I'm with stupid', and some odd bag around her waist.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Draco asked aghast.

Pansy looked positively wounded that her getup wasn't obvious.

"I'm a muggle! This is what muggles wear!" she said, turning around to model her idea of muggle clothing.

"What is that around your waist?"

Pansy looked down to examine the object in question.

"Um, it's something called a fanny-pack."

"Okay…" Draco replied at a loss for words, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because this is what you're into, I guess. Muggles turn you on, that Hermione comes from muggles and even though I don't get it, I still want to please you!"

"Pansy.." he started, but was quickly silenced by her hand to his mouth.

"Just shush, and watch the show!"

With that, Pansy danced over to where she had an ironing board set up. She grabbed the iron and began to seductively take the wrinkles out of a blouse.

"Ooooh, look at me. I'm preparing clothing like a muggle would, doesn't that make you hot, baby? Watch me add some starch, you like it like that don't you?" she moaned.

Draco's eyes widened in horror.

"Okay, so maybe that's not what gets you going," she conceded. Pansy, however was determined to keep Draco's interest and his money.

She abandoned the ironing board and picked up a magazine.

"Ooooh, I'm reading this Muggle TV Guide. Look at all these muggle shows that make me soooo hot. Mmmm Everybody Loves Raymond is on at six. Then we can get naked and sweaty and watch Dateline. How does that make you feel? Like a dirty, dirty muggle?"

Pansy ended her display by straddling Draco.

"Um, Pansy this isn't…."

"Oh! I've also got some bottled water and Oreos that we can have. Muggles eat that stuff, right?"

Draco stood up, sending Pansy crashing to the ground.

"Pansy, this isn't working out. I mean….I guess I appreciate the effort, but I don't see this going anywhere," he stated.

"You're breaking up with me?" she cried.

"It's for the best," Draco offered lamely.

"Look, I've got to go."

Draco left the apartment feeling an indescribable amount of liberty. He fixed that mistake, and now it was time to focus on correcting other aspects of his life.

As for Pansy, she spent the rest of the day stuffing her face with her newfound muggle guilty pleasure; Oreos.

**A/N- So I've set them once again on the path to each other, and this time I promise there will be few roadblocks. We've still got some stuff to tie up, though. So, yay for Dramione action ahoy! Pleeease review and tell me what you think. Majidah, yay or nay? The Pansy muggle burlesque show? Reviews inspire me, so keep them coming and thanks for reading!!**


	18. Thirtyseven Book Stores Later

"Jasper, just what in Merlin's name have you been up to

"Jasper, just what in Merlin's name have you been up to?" Majidah asked, plunging a fork into a rather large stack of waffles.

"I mean, you tell me you're going to finally track down your father, even though you'd always expressed a rather extreme dislike of the man. Then I get here and you've got half-brothers beating you up, women thinking you've slept with them, and you're having heart to heart chats with the father you once hated."

Jasper let out a long sigh, "Yeah, crazy, huh?"

He shot up from his seat at the table and began clearing his plate away.

"Speaking of him, he's coming over here in a bit."

"Woah, woah, woah! This conversation is not getting wrapped up in a 'yeah, crazy, huh?' What has been going on?" Majidah retored.

Jasper eyed her thoughtfully. She had spent the last eight months housing/creating his child, so he probably did owe her the truth about what he'd been up to. And, if he was perfectly honest with himself, a confessional of sorts was much needed.

"Alright. When I left I told you I was going to sort something things out financially…strictly for my family's sake," he started.

"And you did, they're doing great."

Jasper began a rigorous pacing about the kitchen.

"Right, but I must confess that my intentions with the Malfoys weren't exactly what you'd call honorable."

"I see, and what would you call them?"

"Umm, well they were probably, um, an egregious antithesis of honorable."

Majidah raised at eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue.

"I don't know what got into me. I was just so consumed with anger that I let it get the best of me and the only thing I wanted was to see the family ruined, especially their prick of a son, who is still on my bad side. He lives this life of privilege and he lazes about doing nothing. I soon noted that he had a thing for the family lawyer and I saw my window of revenge."

"Oh, Jasper," Majidah interjected disappointedly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a bastard- literally and figuratively. Duly noted. Anyway, I started toying with her just to rattle the son's cage and it worked brilliantly. I was loving it, but then….but then I got to know her. Hermione, Hermione Granger. That's her name. I saw that she's fiercely intelligent and independent and…really just a stunning person all around. She reminds me a lot of you, actually."

Majidah's stern look melted momentarily into a smile.

"On top of that, I'm getting to know Lucius and his family. Even though they're nearly fucked up and completely nutters, there is a genuine sincerity there…and I had planned on destroying it."

Jasper finished by sitting down and hunching over, not wanting to meet Majidah's gaze, and the scorn that was surely there waiting for him. He dropped his head to where his arms rested on the table.

He only looked up when he felt the gentle touch of Majidah's hand on his.

"I know you're feeling like a shit right now….and deservedly so. However, you just lost your head in your anger. The important thing is you weren't so blinded that you failed to see what's good, and beautiful, and genuine in these people. That's the Jasper I know."

"I'm having a hard time of doing that with Draco," he replied dejectedly.

"Oh, well surely there's something redeemable in him," she offered.

Jasper paused in thought.

"Well, despite being a downright idiot about it, he does genuinely care for Hermione. Although, I'm afraid I may have ruined that."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to fix it."

He replied in a smile, sincerely hoping she was right. Even though Draco had done a considerable amount of fucking up himself, Jasper had played several hands into it.

"Well," Majidah stated down to her stomach, "we should get ready to meet your grandfather, now shouldn't we?"

* * *

Hermione was now convinced that Draco's rekindled affair with Pansy had been a rouse or at the very least it was on the rocks, only she wasn't sure of how to proceed. Even though the answers to her questions couldn't be found in books, she was currently perusing a book store in London. This particular store was one of her favorites. There was low customer traffic and she always loved the comfort and tranquility that the smell of secondhand books held. Of course, that could have also been from the massive amount of pot smoked by the store owner.

She was gently handling a worn copy of _The Awakening_, when the bell attached to the entrance of the store signaled another patron. She paid little heed, and continued in her obliviousness when the figure made his way towards her.

"I swear I'm going to deserve you," said a voice breathlessly.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was certainly and odd thing to hear in any place, and she could have sworn she knew the voice all too well.

When she turned around to see Draco, she was stunned. He panted, gasping for breath as though he'd just ran all the way from his manor.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco took another few seconds to catch his breath.

"It's over between Pansy and me. I think we both know that was pretty stupid of me, but it's over, and I don't care if you spent one night with Jasper because I know that for whatever reason, we belong together. I had to find you right away and when you weren't at your office I owled several people, asking where you were. I even spoke to Harry-bloody-Potter again and he told me that you told him you needed to think. So, then I thought, 'Where would Hermione go to think?' I figured you'd probably want to leave the wizarding world all together, so you wouldn't be distracted. Then I knew that when you're usually in need of a good think, you channel all your energy into the consumption of books. I considered how much my family has probably sent you fleeing to your library, and knew that you'd most likely read and reread all of the books you own. So, naturally you'd be at a bookstore. From there all I had to do was stop by every book store in London."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"You've been to EVERY book store in London?"

Draco shook his head, and took in another deep breath.

"No, only 37. When I got to this street, I noticed there were two bookstores on it. However, this one not only sells secondhand books- which would be appealing to you- it has a hydrangea by its door and you'd mentioned once that you really like them. So…I'm here."

Hermione's mouth was left to hang open, hoping that some sort of response would come

out.

"….And you did all that just to tell me that you're going to deserve me?"

Draco looked as though this were the most logical thing in the world.

"Well, yeah. I may be madly in love with you, but I think we can both agree that I've still done nothing so grand as to deserve your love in return."

There were so many things that Hermione wanted to say. Draco also expected a large oration from Hermione, so it was to both of their surprise when she roughly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a passionate, searing kiss.

The intensity grew and they soon found themselves knocking over many books in the wake of their ardor.

The store owner, who, at the moment was in the middle of intense 'herbal' therapy, stood up to check out the noise.

Now perched on the top of a table, the eager couple found themselves showered with droplets of water.

The broke their kiss to find the owner squirting them with water from a spray bottle.

"Hey," he said in a sloth-like tone, "if you're gonna do that, go do it in the back or let me watch. Either way," he shrugged.

Hermione quickly grabbed Draco's hand.

"Sorry, we'll just be on our way."

They bolted out of the store, and upon their exit Draco broke down into a fit of laughter.

"You know, I don't see what's so funny! I don't know what's worse; the fact that we had to be sprayed with water like a pair of rutting cats, or the fact that he wanted to watch."

Hermione's haughty expression quickly faded, though, as Draco's laughter spread to her as well.

She went into to kiss him again, when she found herself being put at arm's length.

"You've no idea how incredibly hard it is to not continue our little adventure, but first I have to deserve you. I have to make some changes in my life. There's a little project I have planned." he explained.

Hermione looked positively deflated.

"So….let me get this straight here; I want to fool around and you want to work on a project? Dear Merlin, how the tables have turned."

Draco gathered her hands in his own and brought them up to his mouth in a gentle kiss. He turned to leave when Hermione called after him.

"You know, Draco, I didn't sleep with him."

He looked back at her, only for a moment, and kept going. He knew that he loved her no matter what, and even if she had slept with him it wouldn't have been important. He genuinely felt all of that, yet there was the smallest, yet still noticeable skip in his step.

**A/N- Yay for Hermione/Draco action. It's been a while since they've been around each other and I figured they'd probably jump each other, ha ha! As always, I thank you for reading and I'll thank you even more for reviewing! I may be biased, as I am the author, but I'm pretty excited about Draco's upcoming project!!**


	19. A Minor Interruption

**So I haven't updated this in a while, despite the fact that I really did like this story (and I hope you were liking it as well). I decided that I must finish as I'm so close to a rather fun ending. I have the chapter mostly written and will be added later today. I just thought I should put up this note to give you all a heads-up since it has been quite a while. I hope you'll forgive my absence! **


	20. Secret Rendezvous

**Okay! We're back and ready for action!! Please don't hate me for being gone so long and I hope you enjoy!**

"I must say…that, well….this does come as a surprise," Lucius sputtered between looks of complete shock.

Jasper had just introduced Majidah to Lucius and Narcissa, and thanks to her particularly noticeable belly, they broke the news of a coming baby a mere moment later.

"BABIES!" Narcissa squealed, clapping her hands.

"I can't remember the last time I held one. Probably my dear little Dracy Poo Peanut Face!" she beamed.

Jasper was quick to catalogue that nickname for torture later on. Dracy Poo Peanut Face.

Their afternoon tea was filled with stories of how Jasper and Majidah had met, what their plans were, and Narcissa was good enough to sneak in a few embarrassing baby stories in there.

Majidah and Narcissa hit it off instantaneously. It wasn't long before Narcissa had her rushed out of the room to show her some of Draco's baby pictures.

"So, you're not getting married," Lucius started.

"But I am going to be involved all the way," Jasper finished.

"You've known each other so long, and you're unattached. I suppose I don't see why you wouldn't simplify things with marriage."

Jasper took a deep breath. How to begin on this topic?

"Well, we've always been friends….but we've never been involved…romantically, that is," Jasper fumbled for the right words, "It just….wouldn't work out."

Lucius looked at him quizzically, opening his mouth to question further, when Draco burst into the parlor.

"Father. Jasper," Draco greeted each, "I was hoping to have a word with you, actually."

Jasper was surprised to find himself in the direction of Draco's finger.

"I don't have to separate the two of you, do I?" Lucius asked in the father tone that expects the answer to be a definitive "no."

"No," Draco started, "and since you brought that up, I'd like to say I'm sorry for hitting you, and I'm glad to hear that the cause for it was in fact non-existent."

Jasper nodded, glad to put it behind them.

"What was it you two were fighting about anyway?" their father asked.

The two looked at each other, not wanting to get into the thick of the complicated mess. Each scrambled for an explanation and were quite surprised when they came up with the same fake reason-

"Quidditch."

Meanwhile, Narcissa and Majidah had settled into the library. Majidah was particularly excited to find a plush arm chair to sink into.

Narcissa's fingers danced excitedly along the bindings of her favorite row of books- their family albums. She stopped at a light blue, leather bound album, and lovingly pulled it out.

"This one has most of Draco's baby pictures."

Narcissa handed Majidah the book and perched herself on the arm of the chair.

Majidah opened the first page and found herself practically cooing at the sight of Lucius drawing Narcissa into a warm embrace, while Narcissa cradled a squirming, pink Draco in her arms.

"What a beautiful family," Majidah said softly.

Narcissa smiled, tracing her fingers delicately along the edges of the picture.

"It's pictures like these that make me wonder why wars ever happen. When you have that baby, you'll see just how silly every possible reason to fight is in comparison. Why fight, when there are much more important matters?"

Majidah knew of the moment that this sunk in for Narcissa. Jasper had told her how she had lied to Voldemort. Told him that Harry Potter was dead. Narcissa could easily come off as a silly, self-involved witch, but Majidah knew that there was quite a bit of substance and wisdom to her.

She flipped through some more pictures and delighted in the sight of playtimes, baths, and meals with food ending up more on Draco's face than in his actual mouth.

"You know," Majidah started, "When I first found out I was pregnant, I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. But now, as I get closer and closer to meeting this person, I can't imagine life without it."

"Now, I know you two said you weren't getting married, but you and Jasper would make such a handsome couple. You really don't see it as an option?" Narcissa suggested optimistically. Narcissa loved babies, but she loved babies and weddings even more.

Majidah looked at her, quite confused.

"Um… has Jasper not told you?"

"Told us what, dear?"

She quickly analyzed the situation and decided it was best for Jasper to tell her.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just know he'd want to be the one to tell you."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her. There was now talk of babies, weddings, AND secrets. This day just got better and better.

"Really? Well, I suppose I'll have to wait. In the meantime, I'd like to take you shopping."

"Oh goodness, you don't have to do that! You've already been so warm and welcoming, I couldn't," she politely refused.

"Oh yes you could. You must! Don't look at it as an act of kindness. I want to go shopping and get to know you better, so it's really for my own selfish reasons," Narcissa replied with a friendly smile.

"Well, when you put it like that," Majidah conceded.

Having just found out Draco had punched Jasper over quidditch, Lucius was rolling his eyes as Majidah walked back into the room.

"Oh hello, you must be Draco," she said extending her arm, "I've just seen quite a bit of your naked bum."

Draco shook her hand, replying, "Ah, well I get that a lot."

Majidah laughed, "Your mother was showing me your baby pictures. Oh! And I'm Majidah, Jasper's friend."

Draco looked down at her belly, his brows rising toward his hairline.

"Yes, and that would be my doing," Jasper said, moving to be by her side.

"Well," Draco replied, doing a brilliant imitation of his father's reaction to the news, "don't let Jasper take all the credit."

"Oh I don't plan on it. I'll take credit for all of its good qualities. The neurotic tendancies can be all Jasper," she joked back to him.

"Jasper, I was just coming in to tell you that Narcissa and I are going to go shopping. I'll just go back to the flat when we're done."

Jasper nodded and hugged her goodbye.

"It was lovely to meet you," she directed to Draco and Lucius.

"Majidah? Are you coming?" Narcissa called to her newfound friend.

"Bye!" she ended cheerfully.

"Well, this works out," Jasper said, gathering his things, "I have an engagement I need to be getting to."

"I still needed to speak with you, and right now if possible," Draco stated, bordering on panicked.

Jasper looked at his watch. He did have a bit of time before he was needed somewhere.

"Come with me. We can talk and travel. I don't have to meet this person for a little while yet."

* * *

"Harry, you have plenty of time! Surely you can spare a few minutes for your dearest and best friend," Hermione playfully nagged as she and Harry were making their way through Soho.

"I gave you some of my time! We've discussed it! You and Draco-drama, drama, drama!"

"But I was moments away from partaking in public sex!" she cried, ignoring the annoyance in Harry's tone.

"Yes. You told me. Now it's time for me to live my life," Harry snapped.

Hermione's playful demeanor instantly dropped. She stopped dead in her tracks and watched her friend take a few steps before stopping-realize she was no longer by his side.

"Harry, are you really upset?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair, turning around to face Hermione. He let out a deep breath, along with some of his sour mood.

"No…it's just that. We seem to always talk about you and your relationship woes."

The pair now stood about six feet apart. Hermione dropped her head and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt.

"Oh," she replied lamely.

"Well, I suppose it's just because you're so private… I mean, you won't even tell me who you're meeting today," she said taking a tentative step towards Harry.

"Yeah," he replied even more lamely.

"Well, it's just hard being open about this kind of stuff. I'm sorry I snapped at you," he said taking a step towards Hermione.

Hermione's head shot up in excitement, the current tension nearly gone.

"You mean…this is a date?" she asked excitedly, taking a slightly bigger step towards Harry.

Harry blushed, "Well, something like that," he answered, stepping towards Hermione.

"Are you going to tell me anything more than that?"

"I don't know, it's pretty complicated."

Hermione scoffed, "Please! Complicated is my middle name these days! You can tell me."

Harry studied her for a moment. If there was one person he could trust in this wretched world, it was Hermione.

"Look, I'll tell about it later. Let me see how things go today. Alright? Now, will you get out of here? "

Hermione was practically giddy at the prospect of her Harry meeting someone. She nodded her head in confirmation and started to walk away.

Harry was surprised to find himself attacked a moment later with a signature fierce Hermione hug.

She gave him a peck on the cheek, and turned their moment into an opportunity to fix his hair and the collar of his shirt.

"Okay mom! Thank you! Now off with you!" Harry cried laughing.

One block away Draco and Jasper were having their own conversation.

"So, will you help me?" Draco pleaded with his half-brother.

"Well it's a great thing you're doing…are you sure about the name?" Jasper asked, looking over the notes he'd taken on Draco's plans.

"Yes. Absolutely. It can't be anything else."

Jasper shrugged, whatever as long as it helped him get Draco and Hermione back together. He was quite eager to get his karma back on track.

Jasper looked up to find a smirk on Draco's face.

"Just what are you leering at?"

"So. Majidah. She's quite pretty. What's all that about?"

Jasper just stared at him. Unmoved.

"Come on!" Draco urged, "I'm trying to get us to bond as brothers!"

"Touching, but you have to leave now."

"What? Why? Who are you meeting?"

"That's none of your business," Jasper said stopping in front of a café.

"No. Really? Why are you being so secretive?"

Jasper looked around, eager to get rid of Draco.

"I'm not it's just…"

It was then that Harry bumped into the two.

Draco, as usual-completely oblivious, greeted him, "Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry turned a brilliant red, not knowing how to answer.

"It's lucky for me, there was something I need you to do for me," Draco rushed on.

Draco took out a piece of paper out of his blazer, unfolded it and showed it to Harry.

"Can you make sure that Hermione is at this place at this date?"

Harry adjusted his glasses, out of habit, and examined Draco's plans.

"Are you really going to pull this off?"

Draco never looked more confident, which, for a Malfoy was quite a feat.

"Absolutely. I just ask that have her there, but don't tell her what I've got planned. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay, um, yeah I can do that," Harry answered. Draco hadn't noticed he kept looking over to Jasper. It didn't fail to register with Jasper, though.

"Well," Jasper interjected, "I'm going to get going to that place I was supposed to be," he stated in a rather obvious way.

"I'll see you guys later. Draco, we'll be in touch," he said slowly walking away.

Harry was quick to follow suit.

"Yes, Draco. I should be going as well. I'll see you later," Harry stated, walking away, leaving Draco very bewildered.

Two pairs of eyes watched Draco finally leave from around the corner.

Jasper was quick to make his way back to the café, as was Harry.

"So," Jasper started, feeling a bit awkward.

"Finally," Harry said, the two sitting down to a secret rendezvous.

**Yay so we're getting close. If you're wondering about Draco's project, you can go back and search for clues. That was quite a little twist at the end, what do you think? Let me know! I live for your reviews!! Thanks.**


	21. A Couple of Couples

**Alright, my lovely readers. You've been starved for some Dramione action (as have I,) and I decided as penance for my long absence, I'm writing a chapter the focuses pretty much on them. There's a little snippet at the end (hence the title of the chapter). **

The ballroom glittered with a ceiling that made even Hogwarts' sky pale in comparison. The only sight more beautiful than it, Draco mused, was the one walking towards him; Hermione.

"Draco, darling," she purred, slinking up to him in a deep emerald gown. It was simple, yet stunning. Very much like her-unassuming, yet captivating.

"I think it's time for that dance you promised me."

The lights went low and Draco elegantly spun her out on the floor, which was odd as he was an appalling dancer. That didn't matter, because he was now brilliant.

Their rhythm, though, was getting him revved to do a 'dance' he was certainly familiar with.

"Let's get out of here," he breathed heavily into her ear.

"Why bother leaving?" she replied, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down into an all consuming kiss.

Their passion and lust could no longer be held by their legs, and it wasn't long until they were writhing there on the floor, unabashedly removing clothing in front of the other ball goers.

It dimly registered that this was a bit out of character for Hermione, but he wasn't so stupid as to bring that up.

Hermione broke from Draco, panting and red from his ardor.

"This would be much better in a bed," she breathed.

Just as soon as she suggested it, they were there. Draco was surprised, yet again, he wasn't going to complain.

"Draco, sweetie, are you sure you're doing that right?"

Draco quickly got up from his mounted position and turned to see his mother standing there.

"Mom!?" he cried out in horror and disgust, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Make sure you use, protection, son. Remember we raised you to be responsible," his father added.

"Dad? Get the bloody hell out of here!"

"We're just trying to be supportive of our son, Draco" his mother replied.

"I thought I could give you some tips," Lucius offered.

Draco was fairly certain that was the most horrifying thing he'd ever heard, until, that is, Hermione popped up saying, "It couldn't hurt, Draco."

As if things couldn't be worse, the figure of his late head of house, Professor Snape, showed up to comment.

"Fifty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, for showing a disgusting lack of house loyalty," he sneered, shaking his head.

Draco was desperate to get out of the room, but he was only answered with the occasional ping against his window.

The sound became louder as the images around him faded. It had been a dream- thank Merlin, however the sound against his window pane was very real.

He wrestled out of his sheets to determine the source of the disturbance.Well, he shouldn't call it a disturbance. He was perfectly happy to be woken from a dream in which his father was giving him sex advice in the middle of the act.

Rubbing his eyes, he opened the window and tried to make out the figure in the darkness.

"Draco! Draco it's me," Hermione cried in a voice that was a hybrid of a shout and a whisper.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked, noting she held a basket in her arms.

"This is my attempt at a romantic gesture."

"I think it'd be more romantic if you were naked," Draco offered.

"Pervert!" she answered back with a laugh.

"Now that is romantic. I'll be right down."

Hermione's heart sped as she waited. She knew she was crazy to do something like this, but it had been nearly a week since she'd seen him last. She knew she was supposed to wait until tomorrow, for Draco's surprise. But she couldn't let him make all the rules. If romance was to be left solely to men, the world would be starved.

"Now I can't be sure," Draco started, walking up to Hermione, "but I believe if this cliché is to be fulfilled, you should serenade me. Let's have a song," he smirked.

"I'm not singing," she answered in a definitive tone.

"Do you think I can be easily won with some tawdry advances? I need to be finessed, lady! I need a song."

"You're really want me to sing?"

"I'm high class, so yes. A proper serenade is required."

"Do you have a request?"

"Surprise me."

Hermione nibbled on her lip, thinking of something she could sing and not horribly embarrass herself.

Hermione was talented at many things, but singing was not one of them. She couldn't carry a tune more than she could carry Grawp. Her face lit up when she thought of the perfect song.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. You want a song? This one is going out to our dear friend Pansy."

Hermione cleared her throat, and Draco tried to hold in his laughter. He couldn't believe she was actually going to perform a song for him.

"Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger, but she ain't messin' wit no broke wizards. Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger, but she ain't messin' wit no broke wizards. Get down girl, go 'head get down .Get down girl, go 'head get down."

Draco was a bit perplexed. She wasn't really singing but it was in rhythm. Ah. This must be that rapping he'd heard about.

"18 years, 18 years, she got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years. I know some wizard's payin' child support for one of his kids. His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his. You will see him on TV, any given Sunday win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai. She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with ya money. She went to the doctor got lipo with ya money. She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with ya money. Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for ya money. If you ain't no punk holla' we want pre-nup," she stopped and looked as though she was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, do I want a pre-nup?" Draco jested.

"Well, only if you're not a punk, so holla!"

"I'm definitely not a punk so, we want pre-nup!" Draco answered.

Hermione broke down into a satisfying fit of laughter, Draco joining her. It felt good to be silly for a change.

"Does that suffice for a serenade?"

"I suppose. Very few people get serenaded with... rapping? Is that the proper word?"

Hermione giggled, "Yes. Yes, that was a bit of rap for you. I would highly recommend listening to an actual rapper than me to get the full effect."

"I wouldn't peg you for a rap fan."

Hermione smirked, grabbing the top of his pants and pulling him into her.

"I'm a surprising person," she whispered, crashing her lips onto his.

Draco once again felt the delight he felt in the beginning of his dream. He only hoped his parents wouldn't show up any time soon.

* * *

"Okay, okay, I've got a good question," Hermione cried between bites of a croissant.

After a thoroughly satisfying snog, they'd settled themselves in a lovely gazebo near one of the many trees on the expansive Malfoy property. Hermione's basket contained the makings of a pleasant moonlit picnic.

They'd spent hours, talking, swapping stories, and taking the time to really get to know each other. They'd recently fell into an unofficial question game. It was now Hermione's turn.

"When you perform a patronus , what is your memory?"

Draco took a thoughtful sip of his wine.

"And if you say this moment right now, I'll hex your balls off," Hermione added before he could answer.

"How could this not be my moment with you saying sweet nothings like that?" he playfully snarked.

"I want a serious answer," she requested, settling her gaze on Draco.

Draco mulled it over, and eyed Hermione.

"Alright, this is for your ears only. This could completely ruin my masculine image," Draco started.

"Really? Because I could think of many other moments that have already accomplished that feat," she retorted.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Draco asked with a mock-threatening glare.

Hermione smiled and zipped her lips and threw away the key.

"Better. Now, when I was about six I was playing in the park when I saw this rabbit. I gathered a pile of grass in my hands and sat with my arm extended, willing this rabbit to eat from my hand. After about a half hour, it finally trusted me enough to take a nibble from my hand. The moment that seals it as one of my happiest is when I finally got to pet it. It sat there eating, and let me stroke its ears."

Hermione beamed. Draco was half sure she wanted to laugh.

"Don't give me that look! Fine, I'll give you a manlier answer. My patronus memory is when I rode through a battlefield on my trusty steed, and defeated a fleet of ten million dragons with one swoop of my sword. I was then hailed as a great hero and given the title of Most Glorious He-Man and Defender of the Cosmos."

"I wasn't making a face! I happen to like your memory. It shows you're patient. And sweet."

"Yes, well, I'll have you know it was a very rugged bunny," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure it was," she replied, planting a small, yet sweet kiss on Draco's lips.

She stood, and leapt up onto one of the benches in the gazebo.

"I feel like this is a scene from The Sound of Music," she mused aloud, spinning in the crisp night air.

"What is The Sound of Music?"

Hermione let out a sigh, indicating her love for the musical.

"It's a muggle musical and film about a Maria, a nun, who becomes the governess of the Von Trapp family. She falls in love with the father and they become a happy family again. In the meantime they have to deal with the threatening presence of the Nazi regime. They're forced to escape to live a better life."

"How do they escape?" he asked, standing to join her on the bench.

"Well…they escape by tricking the Nazis with a song," she answered, realizing it sounded a bit silly, "In fact the song is all about how they're leaving."

"Hmm, perhaps we should've tried that with Voldemort."

Hermione let out a guffaw, "How would that song have gone?"

"I don't know but it'd have to be pretty damn catchy."

Draco enveloped her in his embrace, and danced her around as he gave his version of a song that could trick Voldemort into defeat.

"Oh Voldemort! Oh Voldie,

Look at that over there!

Look at that crazy thing over there,

So we can sneak up and kill you,

While you're looking over there!"

Hermione laughed whole heartedly at Draco's pathetic lyrics.

"What? You don't think that would have worked?" he asked, dipping her dramatically.

She let out an excited yelp as he quickly brought her back up, flush with his body.

"Hmm," she thought, "Maybe if you added some maracas. Maybe even a banjo."

The laughs subsided, and they found themselves slowly dancing to music that wasn't there.

"You know, I really do like you," Hermione murmured into his shoulder.

"Before you got here I was having a sex dream about you," Draco replied.

Hermione pulled away from their dance, and looked up at him, "You really know how to kill a moment, you know that?"

"It's a compliment! I just wish my parents hadn't been there," he added, shuddering at the memory.

"Ew! Your parents were watching us?"

"More like giving me advice," he answered.

"Oh, I see. Do you need advice in that department?" she asked, poking him in the stomach.

He quickly grabbed her hands and brought them to his mouth with a kiss.

"If we make a quick location change, you could find out," he said his eyebrows wagging.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"All in good time," she answered, taking her hands from his grasp.

"It is getting rather late, and I understand you have something big planned for me tomorrow. Harry is to be sure to have me there."

Draco started packing the remnants of their picnic into her basket.

"I'm glad Harry's carrying out what I asked him to do."

"Yes, well this will be the first time I've seen him this week. He's been pretty scarce."

Hermione shrugged off the observation and took her basket from Draco.

"Thanks for the serenade," he stated before giving her a final kiss goodnight.

"You're welcome. Just don't expect anymore."

Draco playfully grimaced, "If anything I expect you to never do it again."

"Bastard," she chuckled, whacking him on the shoulder.

Draco stood and watched her leave. Not taking his eyes off of her until she was totally gone from his sight. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

"You might think this sounds strange, but I think you're really lucky," Harry told Jasper as they strolled down the street.

Jasper had just let Harry know about his upcoming fatherhood. He told him how a drunken night ended with a tryst with his dear friend Majidah.

"I was completely out of my mind, I don't even know how I accomplished it," Jasper had said.

It was this event that caused Jasper to forever give up alcohol. It caused him to do too many stupid things.

"So, you're not totally scared off?" Jasper asked with great hope.

"No! Like I said, you're lucky. I've always wanted to be a dad. But, you know…obviously that's not so easy for me."

"Well, I know Majidah would love you. Your Hermione is like my Majidah. You'd be able to meet her tomorrow."

Harry smiled, and then let out a chuckle at the thought of Draco's plans.

"I'm really quite surprised that Draco has managed to pull this off. It will certainly be interesting."

"Love makes you do crazy things," Jasper mused.

"When Hermione first told me about you, I thought you were a real arsehole."

Jasper let out a generous laugh, "She is a smart girl, that Hermione. I just hope I don't seem as bad now."

"Well, if I'm to be completely honest, I find myself attracted to arseholes."

"You and Hermione alike, then."

Harry wiggled his fingers apprehensively, unsure of his next move. He decided to let go of being so cautious and allowed himself to do what he so wanted to do.

He grabbed Jasper's hand.

He hoped he wasn't being too forward, but his fears were relieved when he received a gentle squeeze from Jasper.

"So…" Jasper said, starting the conversation up again, "What do you think of this new peg pants craze?"

"I'm thoroughly disgusted," Harry replied with a laugh.

"Well, in that case I must rethink my outfit for tomorrow," Jasper joked.

Their conversation bounced along with ease as they made their way down the street, their fingers entwined just as comfortably.

**Love is in the air! I figured we've had enough plot drama for a while, and sometimes it's nice to just let two people be, ya know? I also wanted to give us all a reminder why we like them so much as a couple. So, did I do it? Let me know! I love reviews, and suggestions, and all that fun stuff. Thanks for reading!**


	22. A Million Doors

Draco's heart thrummed as he thought of the reaction he hoped he'd get out of Hermione

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, here it is. The final chapter of Dirty Sexy Galleons. It's been a fun ride (hopefully not quite over, though you'll read more about that in the author's note at the end of the chapter) and I hope you've enjoyed it. **

Draco's heart thrummed as he thought of the reaction he hoped he'd get out of Hermione. Certain he wouldn't be able to sleep, he decided to get a bit more of that crisp night air that seemed to still linger with Hermione's scent.

He was rounding around the house towards the back when he heard muffled voices coming from the direction of their large swimming pool.

It was a bit too late for anybody else to be awake so he immediately went on the defense.

An elaborate hedge surrounded the pool and Draco placed himself at a safe distance. He could just make out the figure of two people splashing around in their pool.

Draco wouldn't stand for this. This was his house. This was his domain. And, most likely, they had icky germs.

His brow furrowed in anger as he heard a feminine giggle followed by,

"Oooooh, you're so naughty!"

That was it. It was time to be a man. He hunkered down, ready to sprint, and pulled his wand from his back pocket.

It was on.

He leapt from the bush with a war cry, aiming his wand at the intruders.

"Alright, out of the pool you stupid, kids…" he started with a masculine, aggressive timber. It was quick, though, to turn into a squeamish wail, that sounded as if it belonged to an ambushed peacock.

They were no intruders.

They were his parents.

Nude.

Bollocks.

Narcissa was quick to match Draco's squeal as she ducked behind the broad frame of her husband.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed," Lucius reprimanded.

Draco's face had been completely covered by his hands, and it didn't look like they'd be moving any time soon.

"Um what the hell are you doing out here? You should be in CLOTHING!" he retorted.

"Draco, don't be so shocked. You should know that maintaining an adventurous sex life is a key component of any healthy relationship," Narcissa added from behind Lucius's shoulder."

Draco stood aghast.

"I'm going to go on living as though you never said that."

Never had Draco thought he'd want several phoenixes to fly down, scratch his eyes out, and engulf his head in fire. But he did.

"Alright, well, I've never been given a better reason to be unconscious so I'm going to go to sleep," he said, stumbling away with his eyes still in the protection of his hands.

Narcissa and Lucius stood in complete silence for several seconds, their eyes wide at what had just transpired. They slowly turned towards each other and the minute their eyes connected, they broke into conniptions of laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Lucius gasped between tearful laughter.

"Maybe he'll finally move out!" Narcissa added, sending Lucius into an even stronger fit of hysterics.

As the laughter faded, Lucius stopped, a deadly serious look striking his face.

"What?" Narcissa asked with alarm, "What is it?"

After a few seconds of silence, Lucius brought his arms up with a splash and pushed his wife, yelling "You're it!"

He swam off, waves following his wake.

"You wicked!" she squealed with delight.

The chase continued.

Draco could still hear his parents 'little game' as he trudged back to the house. All he could manage was a groan as he attempted to poke out his mind's eye.

* * *

"Harry, I've done everything as promised! I've kept away from the wizarding world for an entire week. I haven't tried to find out what this is all about….well successfully, AND I've been letting you lead me to Merlin knows where with this blindfold on. Don't you think I deserve some sort of clue?" Hermione pleaded.

"No, and you haven't been as good as all that. My sources tell me you made a side trip to a certain manor last night."

She turned indignantly, meaning to face Harry, but ending up giving a shrub a rather nasty scowl.

"Were you spying on me?" she ferociously interrogated the plant.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned her to face him.

"Let's just say I have my sources," Harry replied mysteriously.

"Well, fine! Maybe I did, but I just went to Malfoy Manor and it was the ringleader of this whole thing that I met with, so I don't think he'd have a problem."

Harry grabbed her arm once more, leading her to the destination.

"I'm sure with your powers of persuasion he wouldn't."

Hermione stopped, Harry jerking slightly.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" she huffed, pulling away from him.

"I'm a lady," she said with airs. This would have been effective had she not tripped over a stone in the road, landing in a good amount of dirt.

"Clearly," Harry smirked, picking her up and leading them on.

Hogsmeade soon came into sight and Hermione could hear the occasional roar of a crowd. They were responding to someone, but she couldn't make it out.

"The time has come, people!" Jasper yelled with great passion. His magically amplified voice carried over the excited crowd.

"For too long our society has gone on with a shameful convenience. No more will we stand for this injustice!"

The masses roared with approval. Jasper continued to fire the people up with his speech while Draco's eyes were fixed on the edges of the crowd. She'd be here soon.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the edge of the crowd. The blindfold hid it, but Hermione's eyes strained to make out anything.

Draco spotted Harry and gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, Hermione," Harry said pulling off the blindfold.

Hermione blinked rapidly, adjusting to the newfound light. She nearly didn't believe what her eyes were now taking in. Hundreds, maybe even a thousand witches and wizards crowed the streets of Hogsmeade. The point of their attention was a stage outfitted with a podium and a large sign that read S.P.E.R.M. with "Society for the Promotion of the Elfish Rights Movement."

She took in a large gasp, her hands following her breath to her mouth. So this is what Draco had been up to.

Up on the stage, Draco motioned for Jasper to give him the floor. Jasper caught a glimpse of Hermione and turned to his brother.

"In the words of my favorite muggle, 'You have found her, now go and get her,'" he said with a brotherly smile.

Draco smiled and gulped, making his way to the podium. He motioned for the crowd to quiet down.

"The cause we're fighting for today is an important one," he started nervously. He could feel all moisture leave his throat as many eyes set upon him.

In that wide sea, he only cared about one pair. And they were looking right at him, giving him strength.

"We have allowed ourselves to carry on a tradition of slavery on the foundation of complacency and lazy excuses. And I'm not saying that in judgment. I've long been a participant and I don't think any one of you people out there is bad. I just think it's time we wake up. And I know we can do that. I've learned that the worst thing you can do is to know what is right," Draco paused, and once again found Hermione's eyes.

"To feel what is right, and ignore it. I don't claim that bit of wisdom as my own, but something taught to me by my best friend. Hermione Granger. It is on her good heart, and good spirit that SPERM is founded!" he cried, a fist in the air.

"My SPERM is for her!" he yelled to the approval of the crowd.

Hermione turned a deep red at that last bit, but swooned never the less.

"So, I want you people to take SPERM and spread it all over the wizarding world! It's time we wake up! It's time we wake up with SPERM!"

Jasper choked back a laugh at Draco's oration. This was one name people wouldn't forget.

"Alright, well. I've talked enough and I'd really like to snog the hell out of my love goddess. She's all the way back there if you could help me out…" Draco yelled, moving to the edge of the stage.

He quickly flung himself into the throngs of SPERM supporters.

"That way!" he yelled, pointing towards his lady love.

Harry quickly got an idea and yelled to his end of the crowd.

"What do you say, you lot? Shall we meet in the middle?" he yelled.

Everyone around him caught on—except Hermione, which was good because it was she who was to be picked up and passed above the crowd.

Before she could disagree, Harry picked her up and set her sailing.

"I'll get you for this, Harry!" she cried, her voice fading as she was passed along by an army of hands.

Harry laughed, and then realized he needed to get to the stage as well.

"Oy! Think you could give me a lift too?"

"YOU MEAN WE'D GET TO TOUCH HARRY POTTER'S ASS?" a sugar blonde witch in the crowd cried.

Harry wanted to take back his request, but he too was soon surfing, his ass getting plenty of extra care.

Right there, in a veritable sea of SPERM, Draco met his Hermione. The crowd set them down, and gave them a bit of space.

"This is….this, I can't even…" she stammered, words failing her.

"Am I really you're best friend?" she finally got out.

"As if I'd do all this for someone who wasn't," he answered softly.

"You're a very good friend."

"How good?" he asked

She wagged her eyebrows in answer.

"KISS HER ALREADY, DAMNIT!" the witch yelled again.

Draco turned to see who the hell had said that, but his head was quickly turned back when Hermione saw fit to take the random witch's advice and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

The crowd cheered around them as Harry finally made his way to the stage. Jasper extended his hand, gripping Harry's and pulling him up.

"I thought you'd never get here," Jasper said, nearly breathless.

Harry moved in to kiss him, but was stopped.

"Harry. Not here…you don't want people to know, right?" Jasper said under his breath.

Harry looked at him and made a momentous decision.

He turned towards the crowd, magnified his voice, and took the plunge.

"Hey! I would just like everybody to know that I, Harry Potter, am gay! I'm gay and proud….oh and I also am for the freeing of elves, just so you know. But also remember that I am a proud gay wizard and I've got the hot man to prove it!" he cried grabbing Jasper and pulling him into a searing kiss.

"HARRY POTTER IS GAY AND MAKING OUT WITH A GUY? HOT!" cried the overeager witch once more.

The crowd once again cheered, as Draco and Hermione stood slack-jawed.

"Harry's gay?" Draco questioned.

"Jasper's gay?" Hermione echoed.

"Yeah I didn't see that coming," the wizard standing next to them added.

They both slowly turned towards the stranger, now even more confused.

"Umm. Yeah. Private conversation," Draco stated.

"Uhg," he went on, "If they get married I'm going to be legally related to Potter."

"Well unfortunately they can't get married. Not yet anyway," she answered a bit glumly.

In an instant her sadness was gone and replaced with the brightness and glow that can only come from a brilliant idea.

"What a fun project for us to do together!" she cried.

Draco thought of a snarky comment, but held it back. He was learning.

"You've proven yourself to be quite good at getting these sorts of things together, how did you manage?"

"There was a reason I asked you not to be around for a while. You would have seen me promoting my arse off and ruined the surprise," he answered, pulling her into him so her back was against his chest. He lovingly wrapped his arms around his waist and noted how perfectly her head fit right under his chin.

"It probably didn't hurt that you're pretty hot," she joked.

"They couldn't resist my sperm," he shot back, tickling her a bit.

* * *

The following months proved to be quite successful as far as Hermione was concerned. For the first time, she was involved in a healthy relationship, her career was thriving, and she was still able to flex her philanthropic muscle.

The elf rights movement was gaining momentum and currently had Hermione penning a speech for an upcoming rally. Her quill flew across the paper, her passion nearly too quick for her fingers.

She looked up from her work and smiled at the newest picture on her desk. Jasper and Majidah cuddled their new baby girl, Persephone. Hermione looked forward to teaching little Persephone how to control her frustration when people would fail to pronounce her name correctly.

Majidah, Jasper, and Persephone were getting along brilliantly—in large part due to the presence of Harry Potter. They were becoming quite the little family and knowing her friend better than anyone else, Hermione could see Harry was in it for the long haul.

The picture next to the portrait of the new family made Hermione smile even more. Jasper was grinning ear to ear as Persephone's little, curious, hand grasped a thrilled Harry's index finger. Fatherhood suited them.

Her focus returned to her speech and in a few more lines she felt she had prepared something close to passable. No doubt it would receive many more revisions.

She packed a few papers in her briefcase to look over later. Most of them were letters expressing interest in the rights to the memoirs Lucius and Narcissa were currently writing. Hermione had to keep reminding them to keep the sweetie pet names to a minimum. Chapter 12 was titled _My Snookerpookins' Face. _She was trying.

Hermione checked the clock, and nearly giggled when she saw it was nearly five. She pulled out a note, worn from several readings throughout the day.

_Hermione-_

_Tonight—you, me, and a million renovations. Do I know how to do romance, or what? _

_See you at __**home**__,_

_Draco_

Draco's note didn't speak of any candlelit dinners, or strolls along the beach. It did however, refer to what had Hermione elated—she and Draco had just bought a house in South Kensington. Though beautiful, it needed a good bit of work. Still, if the prospect of nagging, fighting, and making up in the process of fixing up a house didn't mean love, what did?

Hermione slid the note in her coat pocket and headed out the door with a skip in her step.

She had a wizard to get home to.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson sat with a considerably less sunny demeanor in her abode. She wasn't totally alone, though. She had the shoulder of her best friend, Daphne Greengrass-Reddenhurst (she was hyphenating now, as she was currently having a spat with her husband,) to cry on.

"I guess he must love her," Daphne consoled, "Merlin knows why."

For the first time in a long time, Pansy hadn't gotten what she wanted. What's worse the whole situation was getting her to do something she hadn't done in a long time- think. Really think and reflect.

What was EVEN worse was what she was thinking about. Was she mad that she hadn't gotten Draco or was she mad that she didn't have what Draco had? Love.

She shook it off. Made up things like love weren't worth bothering with—especially when there was a house elf informing her she had a visitor.

It was a name she hadn't heard in the longest time, she wasn't even sure she remembered what he looked like.

The little elf led in a tall man, with piercing blue eyes, framed with cropped red hair. Ron Weasley.

Daphne's eyebrows rose in appreciation of the gift time had been for Ronald B. Weasley. Gone was the teenage awkwardness. A true man stood before them now.

Pansy was so shocked to see him she couldn't bring herself to ask why in hell he was here.

Luckily, Ron wasn't rendered speechless.

"Pansy Parkinson?" he half questioned, half stated, "I'm here on official Ministry business. I've been traveling the world over the past few years, working for the Department of Mysteries. It seems, however, that my…" Ron paused to find the right word.

Pansy still wore a dumbstruck look on her face.

Daphne was checking out his ass.

"My project," Ron continued, "has brought me back here. A certain dark object is thought to be in your family's possession. We need it, which means I need you."

And just like that a million more doors were opened.

**Author's Note: Yes, this portion of the story is done, but I feel there's so much left to do! Harry and Jasper need to get their rights, Hermione and Draco have a lot of milestones left and Pansy needs a character arch! Also, Ron wasn't in the picture this whole story and now that he's back there are a lot of fun possibilities (don't worry, I'm still DM/HG) So, I guess what I'm saying is, I want to do a sequel! Would that be of interest to people? Would you want to read it? Would you have suggestions for it? Let me know! Also, let me know what you thought of the end and if you liked Draco's surprise for Hermione ( I believe you can go back to the chapter, Something Warmer for the start of it) Did you like our last little Narcissa/Lucius moment? I couldn't end without one more snippet for those two! Anyway, I'm asking a lot of you but I'll be super super appreciative of reviews, suggestions, and all that business. Thanks!! **


End file.
